Ao Seu Lado
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Ela esteve sempre ao seu lado. Mesmo quando se tornou Comensal - ela foi contra, mas não o abandonou. E quando ele se arrependeu, foi ela quem o ajudou a se aliar a Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape & Personagem Original NC-15
1. Chapter 1

****

Capítulo 01

**Baile de formatura da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, junho de 1978.**

Uma bela sonserina de longos cachos castanhos terminava de se vestir no dormitório já vazio. Calçou os sapatos e se preparou para descer para o salão comunal, onde seu par a estava esperando. Seu par. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios pintados em um tom de rosa antigo suave.

_"Severus."_

Ela mal acreditava que era com ele que iria ao baile de formatura. Ela sabia que não era exatamente com ela que ele queria estar indo para o baile, ela era a segunda opção... mas não permitiria que isso estragasse sua noite ao lado dele. Tinha que lembrar a si mesma que, antes de tudo, Severus era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, desde o primeiro dia deles em Hogwarts, no primeiro ano. Respirou fundo, olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e foi para o salão comunal.

Snape esperava por Florence, impaciente. Foi quando a viu descendo as escadas dos dormitórios femininos e caminhou até ela, percebendo como estava linda. Não que ela não fosse linda, ela era.

_"Até mesmo com o uniforme de quadribol."_

Mas nesta noite ela estava estonteante.

Eles pararam frente a frente.

- Boa noite, Sev. - ela sorriu, radiante por vê-lo ali, bem vestido e elegante, esperando por ela. Seu coração bateu mais rápido.

- A senhorita quase nos faz chegar atrasados. - disse ele, seco.

Florence respirou fundo, o lindo sorriso dando lugar a um sorrisinho triste e resignado.

_"Sempre sutil, Severus..."_

- Vamos. - disse ele pegando-a pela mão e saindo para os corredores das masmorras, em direção ao grande salão, quase correndo.

- Calma, Severus! Não precisamos correr!

- Sim, precisamos.

Ela se segurou para não chorar. Sabia a razão da pressa dele.

- Lily não vai sair do castelo antes de receber o diploma, Sev.

E ele parou subitamente, virando para ela, pronto para retrucar. Mas Florence depositou um dedo sobre os lábios dele e disse, suave:

- Não queira me enganar, Sev. Eu sei. Eu conheço você melhor do que você mesmo! - ela acariciou o rosto dele, aproximando-se e beijando-lhe os lábios, levemente, um selinho que virara lugar-comum entre eles, mas que para ela servia para alimentar esperanças. Vãs, ela sabia, mas ainda assim haviam esperanças. - Sei que você só me convidou porque a Evans, obviamente, vai ir ao baile com o Potter. Eu sou sua segunda opção. Apenas tente não fazer com que eu me sinta mal por estar acompanhando você como uma substituta, sim?

Snape pegou a mão dela que repousava em seu rosto e a levou aos lábios, beijando.

- Me desculpe. Mas, entenda, esta será a última vez que eu a verei...

_"Será a última vez que você me verá também, Sev..."_ - pensou Florence, um aperto quase insuportável no coração.

Mas ela se obrigou a sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

- Obrigado por entender, Flor.

Ela respirou fundo antes de acompanhá-lo em disparada pelos corredores.

_"Sim, Sev, eu entendo seu amor impossível pela Evans... eu entendo porque é como me sinto com relação à você, eu amo você."_

* * *

Primeiro capítulo de mais uma shortfic...

Beijos!

E **Comentem**!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Capítulo 02

**Agosto 1981**

Florence acordou com o barulho do despertador.

- Mas que droga! Hoje é sábado! Maldição de despertador! - e ela bateu no pequeno relógio, silenciando-o.

Puxou a coberta até acima da cabeça. Respirou fundo. Sonhara com ele, de novo. Talvez ter escolhido ficar no castelo não havia sido uma boa idéia, afinal...

_"Lembranças demais."_

Mas a oportunidade que Dumbledore lhe concedera logo que se formara era única e irrecusável: monitora de feitiços, transfiguração e poções e auxiliar dos professores para correção de provas e aplicação de detenções.

_"Irrecusável..."_

Levantou da cama e foi se vestir para o café da manhã.

Saiu do banheiro pronta para mais um dia de calmaria em Hogwarts, calmaria esta que apenas existia por conta da ausência dos alunos. Porque na época de aulas...

_"Sempre me espanto com a bagunça que os alunos fazem! Não me lembro de haver tantas detenções e problemas na época em que eu era uma estudante."_

Florence ia em direção à porta para sair para o corredor, quando batidas na janela a chamou a atenção. Ela voltou para dentro do quarto.

- Lynx? - seu coração perdeu uma batida ao reconhecer a ave negra que bicava sua janela.

Correu para abrir o vidro, permitindo que o animal entrasse. A coruja voou em volta de Florence, batendo as asas, agitada, fazendo festa por revê-la.

Florence riu.

- Eu também senti saudades, Lynx! Agora, me dê a carta, sim?

E a coruja parou de se agitar, como se lembrasse subitamente o que viera fazer ali, e esticou a pata para que Florence retirasse a carta.

Ela desamarrou o envelope e reconheceu a caligrafia elegante e apertada. Abriu a carta.

_"Florence_

_Eu imagino o quão estranho você deve estar achando receber notícias minhas desta forma, depois de dois anos sem nos escrevermos. Mas é urgente! Estou com problemas, não posso entrar em detalhes, mas fiz uma grande besteira. Preciso muito falar com o Diretor Albus Dumbledore._

_Escrevo à você porque ele não acreditaria se eu me dirigisse diretamente à ele._

_Eu jamais mentiria para você e nunca a exporia ao perigo._

_Por favor, peça ao diretor que me receba hoje a noite, nos portões do castelo._

_Me responda o mais rápido possível._

_S.S."_

Florence não soube precisar em que momento da leitura da carta ela parara de respirar.

Três anos quase... faziam quase três anos que não recebia notícias dele. Ao menos não diretamente. Pois não havia dia em que os jornais não falassem dos Comensais da Morte e do Lord das Trevas. E ele era um deles.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando para Lynx que a encarava esperançosa.

- Você deve estar faminta... - e ela foi ao armário, pegou um punhado de ração para pássaros que costumava levar ao corujal para agradar as corujas, e uma taça de água que estava sobre seu criado-mudo e ofereceu à Lynx.

A coruja piou satisfeita, tratando de comer e beber.

- Fique aqui. Eu não demoro a voltar.

E Florence saiu pelos corredores do terceiro andar, descendo a grande escadaria, em busca do diretor. Encontrando-o às portas do grande salão.

- Albus! - chamou. - Preciso muito falar com você!

- Claro, criança. Venha a minha sala depois do café da manhã.

- Não... tem que ser agora. É de extrema urgência!

Dumbledore percebeu que ela trazia uma carta nas mãos.

- E seria sobre isso? - ele apontou a carta, ficando sério.

- Sim! Leia, você entenderá.

E ele pegou a carta e a desdobrou, reconhecendo a caligrafia de Snape, olhou mais uma vez para Florence, antes de começar a ler a carta.

Ao terminar a leitura, Dumbledore respirou fundo e a encarou, compreensivo.

- Criança, você confia em Severus?

- Sim. - respondeu ela, sem titubear.

- Florence, não permita que seus sentimentos por ele ofusquem quem ele se tornou... - disse ele, calmo. Florence olhou para baixo, como que constrangida. - Você sempre o amou, querida, eu sei. Mesmo agora, três anos quase que vocês não se falam ou se vêem, e seus olhos não conseguem negar que você ainda o tem no coração. - ele a fez erguer o rosto. - Assim como você, eu quero acreditar que o que ele diz aqui nesta carta é verdade, que ele quer falar comigo porque precisa de ajuda. E eu tenho certeza que ele jamais exporia você. Severus não mudou tanto assim... portanto, eu vou me encontrar com ele nos portões do castelo hoje à noite, às 22hs. Mas quero que você fique na porta do castelo, monitorando os céus. Se for uma armadilha, Fawkes virá até você para que chame a Ordem.

- Eu ficarei na porta, Albus! - ela sorriu, pegando a carta das mãos do diretor. - Vou responder a ele, imediatamente! - e ela correu escadaria acima.

Dumbledore apenas a observou, um sorriso triste no rosto velho.

_"Espero que ele não lhe traga tristezas e decepções, minha criança."_

E ele entrou no grande salão.

Florence corria até seus aposentos no terceiro andar, os pensamentos agitados.

_"Verei Severus ainda esta noite! Depois de quase três anos... como será que ele está?"_

E tratou de responder a ele, confirmando o horário em que ele deveria estar nos portões do castelo. Observou Lynx sair voando pela janela, antes de descer para o café da manhã, um sorriso no rosto que duraria o dia inteiro.**Comentem!**

* * *

Respondendo às reviews:

**Yasmin Potter: **eu também não gosto da Lily, mas ela não figurará por muito mais tempo nesta fic (estamos em agosto de 1981, mais uns dois meses e ela já vai morrer). E realmente o seu comentário: _"morrendo de pena da flor, tadinha"_ está corretíssimo. Tenha muita penas da Flor... porque o Dumbledore está certo quando diz que Sev poderá trazer tristezas para a vida dela. rsrsrs Querendo uma concorrente para Só O Amor Salva em relação ao tamanho? Pois é... é difícil encontrar, mas nenhum fic SS/PO é tão abrangente quanto a minha por iso que ela é gigante. Mas se você for procurar fics sobre o HP devem haver várias com até mais do que 100 capítulos.

**Coraline D. Snape:** se depender de mim as fics com o Sev jamais morrerão! Sim, esta Florence aqui é realmente mais inocente do que a de Só O Amor Salva, e como eu disse acima para a Yasmin: tenha pena dela, porque a coitada vai sofrer!

Muitos beijos!

**+ Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

**22hs**

Florence observava, das portas do castelo, o diretor Dumbledore sumir pelo tortuoso caminho até os portões da propriedade.

Snape aguardava ansioso. Podia ver a silhueta do enorme castelo adiante. Olhava-o com saudade, o arrependimento corroendo seu peito. Virava-se no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor, a mão apertando com força a varinha, esperando pelo diretor, temendo um ataque.

Então, um feixe de uma ofuscante luz branca cortou o ar e Snape caiu de joelhos no chão, a varinha voando de sua mão.

- Não me mate! - gritou ele, em desespero.

- Não é a minha intenção.

E o velho diretor surgiu na frente de Snape.

- E então, Severus, qual é a mensagem que Lord Voldemort tem para mim?

- Não... não há nenhuma mensagem. Eu estou aqui por conta própria. Eu venho com um pedido...

- Que pedido poderia um Comensal da Morte fazer a mim?

- A profecia...

- Ah, sim... quanto daquilo você relatou ao Lord?

- Tudo... tudo o que ouvi! - quase gritou Snape. - É por isso... é por causa da profecia que ele julga ser Lily Evans!

- Mas a profecia não se refere a uma mulher. Menciona um menino nascido no final de julho...

- O senhor sabe o que eu quero dizer! Ele acha que se refere ao filho dela... ele vai matá-la... vai matar a todos!

- Se ela ainda significa tanto assim pra você... - disse Dumbledore. - Você não poderia pedir ao seu Lord misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho?

- Não... você não entende! Não... não é que eu ainda a ame. Se é que um dia eu a amei mais do que apenas como amiga... - ele baixou a cabeça, falando mais para si do que para Dumbledore. - Lily foi uma grande amiga para mim... não posso suportar o fato de ser o assassino da família inteira dela! - gritou ele.

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Esconda-os todos. Mantenha-os em segurança. Por favor.

- E o que você me dará em toca, Severus?

- Eu pensei... pensei em serví-lo...

- Servir-me? - Dumbledore riu, olhando atentamente para o rosto angustiado do homem feito de joelhos à sua frente que um dia fora um aluno aplicado. - Então, não é apenas pela segurança dos Potter que você veio à mim... o que aconteceu, Severus? Percebeu que esta não é exatamente a vida perfeita que você imaginava?

- Eu não suporto mais. - disse ele, rouco, o tom derrotado.

- Mas eu soube que o Lord lhe tem em grande estima. Nunca o manda para as frentes de batalha.

- Mas eu não quero mais isso pra mim... eu cansei de ver meu trabalho só causar desgraça... - Snape olhava para baixo, desolado.

- E quer servir à Ordem. - completou Dumbledore. - Posso lhe perguntar como pretende enganar seu Lord?

- Eu tenho um plano. - ele respirou fundo e levantou do chão, olhando para o diretor. - O Lord já acreditou e concordou, só falta o senhor também concordar.

- E qual é o plano?

- Eu serei espião para a Ordem dentro da fileiras do Lord...

- Da mesma forma que será espião para o Lord nas fileiras da Ordem. - interrompeu Dumbledore. - Mas de que lado você realmente estará, Severus?

- Do lado da Ordem.

- E como eu posso acreditar nisso?

- Não pode, não neste momento. - admitiu ele. - Mas eu quero uma chance de provar que você pode acreditar em mim.

- Eu admito que já havia cogitado lhe oferecer este tipo de plano, Severus. Eu sei que você não mudou tanto... - ele respirou fundo. - E quero, realmente, acreditar que o seu arrependimento é verdadeiro.

- Então... - e um brilho de esperança passou por negros.

- Então, meus parabéns, você acaba de ser contratado como Mestre de Poções e... Diretor da Sonserina. Se concordar, claro.

- Mas é claro que eu concordo! Admito até que eu merecia menos.

- Você sempre foi excelente em Poções, Severus, por favor, não seja modesto, esta não é uma característica sonserina.

- Obrigado, diretor.

- Faça valer minha confiança em você, Severus. - e ele se dirigiu para os portões que abriram magicamente. - Agora, se puder me acompanhar, tem uma certa sonserina que está ansiosa esperando pela nossa chegada. Ou melhor, esperando por você.

- Florence. - ele sorriu, levemente ao pensar nela.

- Exatamente.

E os dois homens se puseram a caminho do castelo.

* * *

Meia hora havia se passado e nada de Dumbledore ou Fawkes aparecer... Florence estava começando a se preocupar. Vira um lampejo prateado na direção dos portões poucos minutos depois que Dumbledore havia sumido na escuridão.

- Ai, meu Merlin... será que eu chamo alguém? Ou... - e ela viu vultos pelo caminho que levava aos portões. - Tem alguém vindo! - pegou a varinha, mantendo-a apontada para os vultos que se aproximavam.

Ela podia distinguir duas pessoas se aproximando a passos lentos do castelo. Uma ela logo reconheceu como Albus Dumbledore, a longa barba branca sendo fracamente iluminada pelos postes do caminho. Mas a outra pessoa que caminhava com ele...

Foi quando seu coração deu um salto que ela percebeu quem poderia ser o outro vulto.

_"Severus?"_

E ela desceu os degraus do castelo, se aproximando dos dois homens.

- Lá está ela. - disse Dumbledore.

E Snape ergueu a cabeça para vê-la.

- Ela continua a mesma... - murmurou.

- Por favor, não traga problemas para Florence. - disse o diretor num tom estranhamente cansado.

- Como assim? - ele não entendeu.

- Ela ainda o tem em... alta estima. Não a magoe.

- Florence sempre foi uma grande amiga para mim, diretor. Eu jamais a machucaria.

Dumbledore apenas respirou fundo.

_"Você não sabe o que diz, rapaz."_

- Prepare-se, provavelmente ela vai se atirar sobre você. - riu Dumbledore.

E Snape apenas sorriu, levemente, ao perceber que aquela era, sim, a intenção de Florence.

_"Como sempre, quando a gente voltava das férias."_ - lembrou ele.

Ela não podia acreditar... era ele! Estava mais alto e com o corpo diferente... mas pelos cabelos negros compridos e a maneira de caminhar só podia ser ele!

Ela deixou de caminhar e correu na direção dos dois homens, seus olhos transbordando de lágrimas, um sorriso em seus lábios. E se jogou sobre Snape, sentindo-o envolver os braços ao seu redor.

* * *

Snape soube o que o diretor quisera lhe dizer... Florence o reconhecera de longe, da mesma forma que ele a reconhecera. E ela veio correndo em sua direção. - _"Como eu já esperava."_ - mas ela veio tão rápido que deu tempo de ele apenas poder constatar quão linda ela estava e abrir os braços para recebê-la.

Florence soltou os braços do pescoço dele e o encarou, sorrindo em meio as lágrimas, sem saber o que dizer. Então, ela apenas se pôs ao lado dele, abraçando-o pela cintura. Snape manteve uma mão ao redor dela, segurando-a bem junto a si, sem saber o que dizer, também. E continuaram a caminhar para o castelo.

Quando chegaram a entrada do castelo, Dumbledore olhou de Snape para Florence e sorriu para ela.

- Querida, mostre a Severus onde ele ficará.

- Certo, diretor. - e ela olhou para Snape, pegando em sua mão, como se tivessem 16 anos. - Vem, Sev.

_"Sev... há quanto tempo eu não ouvia esse apelido ridículo."_ - riu ele, internamente, se deixando guiar por ela, através dos corredores. E ele podia perceber agora o quanto sentira a falta dela. - _"Até mesmo dos momentos de falatórios ininterruptos..."_ - constatou.

Lembrava da última vez que a vira, no baile de formatura. Dando-se conta de que nem ao menos lembrava do dito baile, nem mesmo da presença dela. Apenas tinha certeza de que fora com ela.

- O diretor achou melhor que você se instalasse nas salas das masmorras, próximo da sala de poções e do salão comunal. Visto que agora você será o nosso ilustre diretor e Mestre de Poções. - ela riu.

Entraram nos aposentos que seriam dele, a partir de agora.

Mas Snape continuava calado, apenas observando o lugar confortável e bonito que designaram para ele, não se sentindo exatamente confortável ou digno de estar ali. E, então, olhou para Florence, que ainda segurava sua mão e olhava para os aposentos também.

- Olha só, você tem três lareiras! - disse ela. - Uma no quarto, uma na sala e outra naquela espécie de biblioteca...

- Florence. - ele chamou.

E ela o olhou, rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

_"Mas que voz é essa?"_

- Eu senti a sua falta. - disse ele.

Ela sentiu-se aquecer por dentro, os olhos voltando a encherem-se de lágrimas. Ela o abraçou fortemente pelo pescoço, atacando os lábios dele com milhares de selinhos.

- Tambem senti a sua falta, Sev. Muito.

* * *

Ai ai...

Um capítulo lindo de reencontro entre os dois amigos... e sim, a conversa entre o Sev e o Dumbledore tem inspiração na conversa original da página 526 de RdM.

**Rossonera: **leitora nova! Leitoras novas sempre me trazem inspiração! Capítulo especialmente mais longo (ok ok nem tããão longo assim) pra você!

**Yasmin Potter:** pois é... como ficamos ridículas quando amamos! E quando o alvo desse amor é o Sev... ficamos completamente imbecis! _"__Jura pra mim que nunca, em nenhuma fic, jamais, vc vai deixar ela viver ou ressuscitar minha maldita sogra?" _rsrsrsrs JURO!

**Coraline D. Snape:** você está se consultando com alguma parente da Trewlaney? Pois você adivinhou que haverá traição, logo em seguida! E, sim, eu vou seguir as páginas finais de RdM - o que não pode significar boa coisa, não é mesmo?

**Ana Paula Prince:** é... essa Flor pode não ser muito sortuda... mas ela é mais do que nós: ela pode abraçar e tirar umas lasquinas do Sev (só aqueles selinhos já me deixam com... *cora*, ahm... deixa assim). Mas não posso te prometer que ela não vai sofrer...

**Muitos beijos!**

**E + Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

**Agosto de 1981**

Faziam duas semanas que Snape havia se mudado para o castelo. Ele e Florence não se separavam, nunca. Tomavam café, passeavam, almoçavam, passeavam, jantavam e iam para os aposentos de um ou de outro para tomar um vinho ou chá, jogar xadrez de bruxo ou, quem sabe, apenas jogarem conversa fora.

Mas já no quinto dia que estava em Hogwarts, Snape se via perturbado pela presença de Florence. Perturbado de uma forma incrível, apaixonadamente perturbado! Percebera isso quando, num selinho de boa noite, sua vontade foi invadir os lábios quentes e macios dela com a língua, sentí-la por completo, envolvê-la em seus braços e dormir com ela sobre seu corpo, depois de amá-la incansavelmente. Assustou-se com a sensação maravilhosa que tomara conta de seu corpo ao imaginar-se acordando todas as manhãs ao lado dela.

Ele sacodiu a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento.

Não, ele não podia estar apaixonado por Florence. Isso era ridículo! Ela era sua melhor amiga, sempre fora!

* * *

Noite seguinte aos primeiros devaneios e sonhos com Florence nua e em posições diversas, com ele dentro dela...

Ele estava sentado no Três Vassouras esperando por ela, já na terceira dose dupla de firewhisky. Ele a convidara para jantar ali, percebera que ela andava muito cheia de trabalho na última semana, devido as cartas dos alunos, e pensou que seria bom para ela sair um pouco do castelo.

_"E isso é o que um amigo faz: cuida do outro. É apenas por isso que eu a convidei: porque Florence é minha melhor amiga!"_

Ergueu o copo para o garçom indicando que queria uma quarta dose dupla, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre Rosmerta, que lhe sorria há tempos. Ela estava deliberadamente se atirando pra cima dele. Era isso! Tudo o que ele precisava era de uma noite de sexo para parar de pensar em Florence de maneira indevida.

_"Parar de pensar no quão gostosa e linda ela é... e na sua presença suave, que me acalma e..."_

Sacodiu novamente a cabeça. Levantou e caminhou até Rosmerta.

* * *

Florence sabia que estava mais de meia hora atrasada para o jantar com Snape e que isso significaria ter que aguentar pelo menos vinte minutos de sermão e cara feia dele. Mas ela não se importou. Ele a convidara para jantar!

Entrou no Três Vassouras, mas não o viu em lugar algum. Perguntou ao garçom:

- Com licença, por acaso Severus Snape não esteve por aqui?

- Ah, sim, ele ainda está aqui. Lá em cima, com a Madame Rosmerta. - e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

_"Lá em cima...?"_

Seu coração se apertou com o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Ahm... pode me informar o quarto?

- 107, mas creio que eles não gostarão de ser interrompidos. - acrescentou o garçom.

Florence engoliu em seco antes de subir os degraus da escada que levava ao primeiro andar. Não, aquilo não podia significar o que ela estava pensando. Alcançou o corredor e foi até o número 107, parou em frente a porta. Bateu. Demorou mais de um minuto para que ela ouvisse barulhos de alguém dentro do quarto se aproximando da porta.

E Rosmerta abriu a porta, vestida em um roupão mal fechado, os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios inchados e a respiração levemente ofegante.

- O que deseja?

- S-severus... ele está aqui? - não pode evitar sua voz de tremer.

- Sim, só um minuto. - disse Rosmerta e ela se virou para dentro do quarto. - Severus!

- O que foi...? - disse ele.

Florence sentiu seu coração se partir ao ver Snape saindo do que parecia ser um banheiro, apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

Ela o encarou, quase em choque, juntou os cacos do seu coração e saiu dali, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

- Florence! - ele chamou.

Mas ela não o ouviu.

Ele saiu pelo corredor atrás dela, e ela já havia sumido nas escadas. Ia ir atrás dela, quando lembrou que ainda estava apenas de toalha.

_"Maldição!"_

Voltou para o quarto, Rosmerta estava sentada no sofá em frente à lareira, o roupão aberto. Ele passou reto para o quarto, pegou a varinha sobre o criado-mudo, vestiu-se magicamente e foi para a porta.

- Não, você não vai ir atrás dela! - disse Rosmerta, levantando.

- E você pretende me impedir como? - uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Assim. - e ela permitiu que o roupão deslizasse pelo corpo indo ao chão.

E Snape apenas rolou os olhos de cima a baixo pelo corpo dela.

_"Vagabunda."_

E ele saiu para o corredor, descendo as escadas, atravessando o bar e saindo para a rua. Aparatou para os portões de Hogwarts.

Entrou nos terrenos do castelo, caminhando a passos largos. Podia ver um vulto caminhando lentamente mais à frente. Era ela.

- Florence! - chamou.

Ela o ouviu chamando-a e percebeu quão perto ele estava. Apressou o passo, mais lágrimas rolavam.

Snape percebeu que ela passara a andar mais rápido. Ela estava fugindo.

_"Mas por quê?"_

E ele pôs a mão na consciência, refletindo:

_"Mas por quê que eu estou correndo atrás dela, pra começar? Florence é minha amiga, não devo explicações à ela sobre quem eu levo pra cama!"_

Mas de onde vinha aquele aperto desconhecido que ele sentia no peito ao lembrar da dor que vira nos olhos verdes dela? Ele realmente não entendia! Nunca se sentira assim, como se saber que ele era a razão da dor dela fizesse doer nele!

Apressou ainda mais o passo, tentando alcançá-la.

- Florence, espere!

- Me deixe, Snape!

_"Snape?"_

Sempre que ela o chamava assim era porque estava magoada ou muito furiosa com ele.

Florence alcançou a porta de entrada do castelo e correu até o terceiro andar. Entrou em seus aposentos, batendo a porta a tempo de ver Snape aparecendo no corredor. Se escorou na porta fechada, deslizando até o chão, aos prantos.

Ele batia na porta.

- Flor, por favor, abre a porta!

- Vá embora, Severus! Me deixe sozinha!

Ele podia perceber, pela voz embargada, que ela chorava encostada na porta.

- Eu não... - ele respirou fundo. - Eu não posso ir e te deixar assim... chorando. Me diga ao menos o motivo de seu choro!

- Por favor, Severus, vá embora! Me deixe sozinha, eu estou te pedindo!

- Não! Eu vou me sentar aqui na sua porta e esperar até que você abra pra mim. - disse ele, teimoso.

- Pois vai dormir no corredor esperando, então! - gritou ela.

E foi o que aconteceu.

* * *

Sim, amadas leitoras, eu adoro fazer o Sev dormir no corredor! E amei a maneira cafajeste com que ele deixou a Rosmerta-vaca no vácuo, vocês não?

Atualização mega-rápida, afinal o capítulo ficou pronto e eu não suporto mais estudar anatomia.

Respondendo às reviews:

**Rossonera:** eu sempre dedico um capítulo para minhas leitoras novas, especialmente quando elas são "importadas"! Você é a segunda leitora de Portugal que lê minhas fics! Obrigada!

**Yasmin Potter:** pois é... Sev mentiu um pouquinho, mas a Lily já não significa mais tanto pra ele depois de alguns dias com Florence... nem ele sabe exatamente o que Flor significa pra ele, agora! "morra Lily, maldita, morra." rsrsrsrsrs amei a frase! Eu queria também poder dar selinhos no Sev... e tudo o mais que ele quisesse!

**Coraline D. Snape:** eu não pretendo matar o Sev, mas vou seguir as páginas finais de RdM, ele vai sair bastante ferido da última batalha, mas não vai morrer (ainda não escrevi o último capítulo, mas acho que a Florence vai salvar ele – que romântico!).

Muitos beijos!

**+ Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Tarde seguinte.

McGonagall tomava um chá pós-almoço com o diretor na sala dele.

- Você soube, Albus?

- O que, Minerva?

- Severus dormiu no corredor do terceiro andar, esta noite.

- No corredor? Mas... eu soube que ele e a Flor iam sair para jantar ontem à noite. - estranhou ele.

- Ele e nossa querida Florence? E você permitiu? - horrorizou-se McGonagall.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela é apaixonada por ele desde os 16 anos, Minerva. E quem sou eu para proibir Florence de algo?

- Você é tio dela!

- Sim, sou, mas ela não sabe disso! Ela não sabe que é filha de minha irmã, Arianna, e deve continuar sem saber.

- Ela já é adulta o suficiente para entender, Albus! - argumentou McGonagall.

- Entender que sua mãe foi uma desequilibrada e que ela é resultado de um estupro? Quando é que se está preparado para entender algo desse tipo, Minerva? - ele respirou fundo. - Agora, o fato de Severus ter dormido no corredor é intrigante...

- Será que ele está interessado nela?

- É bem provável... eu preferiria que não, mas...você se lembra como Severus era quando mais novo?

- Sim, excelente aluno, muito inteligente. Introspectivo. Os poucos sorrisos que vi ele dar em sete anos foram provocados por Florence.

- E ele cresceu e não mudou nada. - riu Dumbledore. - Talvez esteje mais introspectivo do que antes, até. Também, depois das atrocidades que ele deve ter visto... mas, ainda assim, Florence o faz sair um pouco da casca. Você deveria conversar com ela, Minerva! Descubra o que aconteceu para que ela permitisse que o homem amado dormisse no frio e desconfortável corredor do terceiro andar.

* * *

Já passava de meio-dia. Florence perdera o café, e perderia também o almoço. Se revirou na cama. Sua vontade era ir embora do castelo. Pela primeira vez na vida ela cogitava ir embora de Hogwarts. Sabia que os motivos que mantinham Snape ali eram mais fortes do que os dela.

Estava um dia lindo de outono lá fora. Resolveu se vestir e caminhar pelo lago, pela orla da floresta, talvez visitar Hagrid. Havia uma chance remota de encontrar Snape pelo caminho. Ele não gostava de dias muito ensolarados.

* * *

Mais cedo naquele dia.

6hs

Snape levantou do chão do corredor do terceiro andar, completamente dolorido. Era ainda muito cedo para o café da manhã. Desceu às masmorras, tomou um banho, pôs vestes limpas e eram quase 8hs quando ele foi para o grande salão. Sentou à esquerda do diretor, que era seu lugar à mesa dos professores. A todo momento, seus olhos corriam para as grandes portas de carvalho. Mas Florence não apareceu no café da manhã.

Entre o café e a hora do almoço, Snape se viu por mais de cinco vezes rumando para o corredor do terceiro andar, parando por todas as vezes, perguntando-se o que ele pretendia dizer a ela, o que estava fazendo ali se nem ao menos tinha coragem de bater na porta dela! E aquela estranha dor no peito que não o abandonava!

Mas Florence também não apareceu no grande salão para o almoço.

Logo após o almoço, Snape foi para a enfermaria, à pedido de Pomfrey, que o avisara que precisava repor os estoques de poções antes do início do ano letivo. Pela janela da Ala Hospitalar, do alto do quinto andar, ele pode ver que alguém caminhava pelo Lago Negro.

* * *

Florence sentou sob uma árvore, fugindo um pouco do sol forte do início da tarde.

Pressentiu alguém se aproximando, não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem era.

- O que você quer, Snape?

_"Snape, de novo..."_ - cada vez que a ouviu chamando-o pelo sobrenome era uma facada no... - _"Estômago." _- completou, não querendo admitir que era no coração que doía.

- Pare de me chamar assim, Flor.

- E como quer que eu te chame? - ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Como sempre me chamou. De Severus ou até mesmo por aquele apelido ridículo.

- Não posso. Meu amigo Severus jamais... jamais me magoaria da forma que você fez ontem. - ela respirou fundo. - Ou talvez, sim... e eu é que sempre procurei esquecer os ferimentos que você me causava...

Ele ficou calado.

Florence levantou e seguiu para o castelo sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Snape a observou se afastar, aquela dor no peito quase o sufocando.

* * *

Curtinho e muito triste, mas com uma bomba sobre a origem da Florence!

Querem saber quem foi que estuprou a Arianna?

Continuem a ler!

Respondendo às reviews lindonas:

**Rossonera: **_Ciência Política?_ Que curso tu faz?

**Yasmin Potter:** grávida do Dumbledore? _"A gnt divide maquiagem também"_ huahuahuahua Você odeia mais a Cho do que a Rosmerta? Eu não! Rosmerta é a pior vaca de todos os tempos!

**prince's apple:** amo as suas entrevistas! Muito feliz por você estar lendo e gostando da minha fic!

**Ana Paula Prince: **as coisas com o Sev nunca são fáceis... ele não deixa! Ele ama, morre de amores, morre de desejo mas NÃO SE ENTREGA - é por isso que somos simplesmente loucas por ele! Ô homem difícil e gostoso.

Muitos beijos!

**+ Reviews!**

**+ Reviews!**

**+ Reviews!**

**+ Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Naquela mesma noite, antes do jantar, Florence foi ao gabinete do diretor.

- O que aconteceu que nos privou de sua companhia durante o dia de hoje, minha querida?

- Indisposição, Albus. Problemas femininos... - mentiu ela.

- E o que a traz até mim agora?

- Eu quero ir embora do castelo.

- Embora? Mas por quê? - estranhou ele.

- Motivos pessoais. Mas eu preciso ir embora, antes que eu acabe me machucando mais... - a voz estava baixa e ela não encarava o diretor.

- Ah, criança, o que aconteceu? O que Severus lhe fez? - perguntou Dumbledore, preocupado.

- Eu não posso forçar Severus a me amar, Albus, não da forma como eu quero... para ele somos apenas amigos... e eu duvido que isso possa mudar um dia. - ela respirou fundo. - E eu não suporto vê-lo com outra mulher. Sei que ele é necessário aqui no castelo, sei dos planos com a Ordem... portanto, eu vou embora.

- E como Minerva e Filios vão ficar sem a sua ajuda? - apelou Dumbledore.

- Eles vão sobreviver.

- E será que Severus vai?

- Ele sobreviveu dois anos sem a minha companhia; com certeza, ele vai sobreviver a mais alguns outros. - respondeu ela, ácida.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora. - disse o diretor, segurando na mão dela, sobre a mesa. - Você é como uma filha pra mim.

- Eu sei, Albus. - ela sorriu. - Eu também o considero como um pai... e eu não quero realmente ir embora! Mas vou acabar adoecendo se continuar aqui...

- Eu entendo criança... mas não concordo. - ele respirou fundo, triste. - Quando você quer partir?

- Depois da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. Eu adoro assistir à seleção.

- Certo. Você tem minha autorização, mas não meu consentimento.

- Obrigada, Albus.

* * *

Durante o jantar daquela noite, ao qual Florence, novamente, não compareceu, Dumbledore fez uma declaração que foi como um punhal no peito, para Snape.

- Agora a pouco, Florence esteve em meu gabinete. - ele olhava para McGonagall. - Ela veio me pedir para ir embora.

- Mas por que? - perguntou ela, estranhando.

- Por motivos pessoais. - e ele deu uma olhada rápida para Snape.

McGonagal entendeu.

- Albus, você não pode permitir que ela vá! - disse ela, exasperada.

- Eu já permiti, Minerva. Ela me pediu pra ficar apenas até a cerimônia de abertura.

- Mas isso será daqui a uma semana!

- Eu sei, esperaremos que algo aconteça que a faça ficar.

* * *

Eram quase 22hs.

Batidas na porta fizeram Florence se levantar da cama, vestir um roupão e ir abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, Flor.

Era Snape.

- No que posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou ela, seca.

- Por favor, pare de me tratar assim! - a voz dele era de quem implora.

- Ok. - ela respirou fundo. - Entre, Severus. - ela abriu mais a porta para que ele passasse. - Sente-se. - indicou a ele o sofá, sentando-se na poltrona. - Então, o que o traz a essa hora à minha porta?

- Por que você vai ir embora?

Florence respirou fundo, antes de responder, decidindo-se por não mentir.

- Por sua causa. - a voz saiu baixa.

- Por minha causa? - repetiu ele, confuso. - Eu não entendo...

- Eu sei que não... - ela sorriu, triste, olhando para as chamas. - Você nunca percebeu.

- Percebi o quê? - ele estava exasperado.

- Que eu amo você. - ela o encarou. - Desde os 16 anos.

Snape a olhou, aturdido. Esperava por qualquer justificativa, menos aquela!

- Você me ama? Mas como...? - perguntou ele.

- Está aí uma boa pergunta. - interrompeu ela. - Como é que eu fui me apaixonar por você? Não sei dizer... mas quando eu vi, cada olhar seu pra babaca da Evans era um buraco que se abria em meu peito. Mas eu sempre suportei, Sev. Sempre estive ao seu lado, esperando que algum dia você fosse esquecer a Lily e então me perceberia... mas isso nunca aconteceu. E quando na última noite que passamos neste castelo, na noite do baile de formatura, você me arrastou para o grande salão, implorando que eu compreendesse que aquela era a última noite que você a veria. - ela riu, triste. - Eu engoli meus sentimentos e assisti você babar pela Lily durante toda a noite. - ela o olhou, com água nos olhos verdes. - Eu não sei se você percebeu, depois de algum tempo, Sev, mas aquela foi a última vez que você me viu, também. - ela respirou fundo, desviando os olhos de novo. - Desde então, eu procurei te esquecer. Mas, como você pode ver, foi em vão... foi só você aparecer que meu coração disparou. - ela pausou, as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. - Eu não posso, eu não quero ser a substituta de novo, Severus. Me desculpa, mas eu não vou mais me manter ao seu lado... se você decidiu tentar um relacionamento com a vaca da Rosmerta, que bom pra vocês. Mas eu não vou ficar sentada aqui, assistindo de camarote. - ela pausou novamente, respirando fundo, secando as lágrimas. - Por isso eu vou embora.

Snape ficou calado, apenas a olhando enquanto ela tentava controlar as lágrimas na frente dele. A encarava como se a visse pela primeira vez.

_"Como eu nunca reparei? Como... como eu nunca percebi que Flor era apaixonada por mim?"_

_"Simples, você esteve muito ocupado babando pela babaca da Evans, como a Florence mesma disse."_ - respondeu uma 'voz'.

- Se isso era tudo, Severus. - ela cortou o silêncio, as lágrimas controladas. - Você poderia me deixar dormir?

Ele a olhou nos olhos, os sentimentos confusos em seu interior refletidos em negros.

- Me desculpe. - ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu na mente.

- Não se desculpe. - ela sorriu, triste. - Você não tem culpa. Eu é que fui uma idiota durante todos esses anos.

Ela se levantou, Snape a seguiu até a porta e a encarou antes que ela fechasse a porta. Não conseguindo sair do lugar, congelado no corredor do terceiro andar, encarando a porta fechada, sabendo que, do outro lado, Florence chorava, escorada na porta. Percebendo o quanto aquilo doía nele.

* * *

Ai ai

Atualizações rapidérrimas para ver se eu cumpro com o meu presente de natal.

Respondendo às reviews...

**Yasmin Potter: **o adjetivo carinhoso "babaca" para a Evans foi pensando no quanto você adoraria dizer isso! rsrsrsrs Sim, eu não gosto do Potter e concordo com você que a Cho seja nojenta (apelidamos ela aqui em casa de ChoChata, ChoXana, ChoChina, e por aí vai...) Florence é filha da louca da Arianna! Sabe que eu também gosto da Arianna! Quem estuprou ela? Hm... parece tão óbvio... achei que vocês acertariam de cara! Afinal, ela tem a mesma idade do Sev, Dumbledore se sente responsável pelo que aconteceu à irmã, ninguém sabe com qual sobrenome ela foi batizada (aliás, nem eu! Não inventei um ainda... rsrsrsrs).

**Coraline D. Snape:** os capítulos agora serão postados na velocidade da luz (pq eu quero inscrevr a fic na Premiação PotterFics e tem que ter 10 capítulos... tô correndo pra escrever tudo!). Não foi Voldemort quem estuprou a Arianna (vamos lá! Tá muuuito na cara quem foi!) E novamente a Rosmerta aparece para estragar a vida dos outros! Eu vou me autonomear presidente do clube anti-rosmerta, porque não há fic em que eu pense: "Preciso de uma vaca para estragar o relacionamento entre Sev e P.O... ah, claro, vou usar a Rosmerta!"

**Rossonera:** doidinha você! Relações Internacionais... é um curso muito difícil, muito teórico, não? O meu (Med. Veterinária) é dificíl mas é mais na prática (apesar deno incício ser bastante teórico com Genetica, Bioquimica, Anatomia e por ai vai...). Brigada por elogiar o capítulo!

Beijos a todas!

E quero + reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Depois de algum tempo, Snape foi para as masmorras, seus pés o guiaram, sem que ele nem mesmo percebesse. Encostou a mão na maçaneta da porta e esta o reconheceu, abrindo-se. Ele passou pelo hall em direção à sala, sentando-se na poltrona em frente à lareira, já acesa pelos elfos doméstico. Pôs as mãos sobre o rosto, cenas do tempo em que ele e Florence eram alunos naquele castelo passavam por sua mente.

_"Desde os 16 anos, ela disse..."_

Então, ela era apaixonada por ele desde o final do quinto ano.

_"Desde que os selinhos começaram... e foi ela quem os começou."_

Ele lembrava. Numa noite em que estudavam para os N.O.M.s. Ele lia, no salão comunal vazio, um pergaminho com o que escrevera sobre a revolta dos duendes de 1730, quando ela desceu dos dormitórios femininos, os cabelos castanhos molhados do banho recente, e o abraçou, pela enésima vez naquele mesmo dia, dizendo: _"Feliz aniversário, Sev!" _E foi beijá-lo no rosto mas ele se virou e os lábios dela acertaram os dele.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar, agora, de quão vermelha ela ficara e lembrava ainda que tinha dito algo para fazê-la corar mais: _"Este foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei hoje: um selinho da capitã do time de quadribol da Sonserina." _E ela ficara ainda mais vermelha, como ele previra, mas sorrira a brincadeira. _"Desculpa, Sev..." _e ele dissera _"Não tem o porque se desculpar, Flor. Mais da metade do castelo acha que a gente namora, mesmo."_

E desde então, os selinhos se tornaram diários, até mesmo na frente de outras pessoas.

Ele percebia, agora, que nunca dera importância para aquilo. Era apenas uma demonstração de carinho.

_"Mas não para ela... provavelmente isso só ajudou a alimentar seus sentimentos por mim."_

Ele encarou as chamas, tentando abrandar aquela sensação de sufocamento que lhe enchia o peito.

Já vivera sem ela por mais de dois anos, poderia sobreviver novamente sem vê-la todos os dias.

Não poderia?

E ele não se respondeu... apenas continuou a encarar as chamas, com medo de pensar na resposta.

**

* * *

**

**1º de Setembro**

E o dia da cerimônia de abertura não demorou para chegar. Florence evitava Snape desde aquela noite que ele fora em seu quarto e ela lhe contara sobre seus sentimentos. Há quase uma semana que ela não o via.

Ok, ok.

Era mentira. Ela o observara caminhando pela orla da floresta proibida, em certas noites. Aparentemente, ele colhia damas da noite e, - ela achava que vira errado - mas ele passara pelas moitas de rosas selvagens, colhendo algumas flores.

_"Rosas selvagens úmidas pelo sereno da noite... por que Severus precisaria disso?"_

E uma voz impertinente surgiu, respondendo:

_"Para um perfume fino, talvez? Um presente para Rosmerta?"_

Ela suspirou, controlando as lágrimas, antes de sair da cama, para ir para o café da manhã. Não vê-lo hoje seria inevitável. Tinha reunião marcada com os professores ainda pela manhã, depois almoçaria no grande salão, passaria a tarde resolvendo problemas de última hora e à noite obviamente ela o veria.

_"Mas depois da cerimônia, eu vou embora." _

Bufou.

Como se ela fosse ir para muito longe! Sua mãe, que ela não fazia ideia de quem era, lhe deixara uma linda mansão em Hogsmead, onde ela morava nos esporádicos finais de semana que não ficava no castelo.

Terminou de se vestir - mais arrumada do que de costume, dando-se a desculpa de que hoje era um dia especial, por isso deveria se arrumar mais.

_"Não tem nada a ver com o fato de que você o verá, não é?"_ - perguntou aquela vozinha impertinente.

- Não. - respondeu em voz alta, mas sem acreditar realmente no que dizia.

Foi para o grande salão.

* * *

Snape levantou cedo, ansioso. Hoje, Florence não teria como escapar de vê-lo. Todos eram obrigados a comparecer às três refeições no grande salão no dia da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. E tinham uma reunião marcada às dez horas da manhã e iriam juntos à plataforma de Hogsmead buscar os quartanistas e quintanistas, à noite.

Respirou fundo.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela! A imagem dela o perturbava, acordado ou dormindo. Acordado, lembrava do quanto já a fizera sofrer. Dormindo, sonhava com o corpo dela, com o cheiro, os lábios dela em sua pele, o corpo dela sob o seu, ela gemendo descontrolada por suas carícias, suas investidas.

Bufou, irritado.

Começara a pensar nela daquela forma até mesmo quando acordado!

_"Maldição."_

Se vestiu e desceu para o café.

* * *

Muito muito very short capítulo (é para aumentar o suspense! E também porque eu ainda não pensei em como se dará o encontro dos dois depois das declarações da noite anterior - admito!)

**Yasmin Potter:** sim, homens são problemas femininos! Agora você já sabe quem esturpou a Arianna! Não conta pra ninguém! Thiago Gatão? Ugh, que nojo! Não gosto do Thiago (prefiro ele à Lily, mas não chamaria ele de gatão jamais!)

**Ana Paula Prince: **voltamos aquela antiga constatação: Sev é lerdo!

**Rossonera:** brigadão pelo bom natal antecipado!

**Coraline D. Snape:** Sev é muuuito lerdo... acho que a Rosmerta merece morrer... acabo de imaginar algo bem lento e doloroso como você quer! Talvez não seja nesta fic mas a morte dela virá!

Muitos beijos!

**+ Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Ela ainda não estava lá, quando ele chegou. Nem ela, nem Dumbledore. Provavelmente, o velho manipulador estava tentando convencê-la a ficar no castelo, de alguma forma.

_"Se eu pedisse, ela ficaria..."_

Mas já não tinha tanta certeza daquilo que pensava. Florence tinha razão, em parte, por estar evitando se encontrar com ele. Afinal, naquela noite no Três Vassouras, ele havia combinado de jantar com ela e acabou sendo pego na cama com a Rosmerta. Ele dera uma tremenda mancada.

Snape terminou seu caminho até a mesa dos professores, imaginando como seria aquele salão cheio de estudantes, do ponto de vista de um professor.

* * *

Florence chegou às portas do grande salão, percebendo que ele já estava lá; respirou fundo e entrou, tentando não olhar para ele.

Ela apenas caminhou até seu lugar à mesa dos professores que, por infeliz coincidência, ficava ao lado de Snape.

Sentou ao lado dele, cumprimentando-o, polidamente:

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape.

- Bom dia, Srta. Cavendish.

E ela o olhou, como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado.

_"Srta. Cavendish?"_ - ele nunca a chamava daquela forma.

Ela tentou tomar seu café, mas não conseguia pensar noutra coisa que não naquele _"Srta. Cavendish"_. Levantou rapidamente da mesa, mal podendo conter as lágrimas, e saiu do grande salão.

Um silêncio se instalou na mesa dos professores. Até que McGonagall o quebrou:

- Severus! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

- Eu?

- Sim, você! Não é nenhum segredo que Flor está indo embora do castelo por sua causa!

- Minerva... acalme-se. - pediu Dumbledore.

- Me acalmar como, Albus? Flor está indo embora, sabemos que o culpado é ele e não vamos fazer nada?

- Tudo ao seu tempo, querida. - disse o velho diretor.

Snape ficou calado, encarando o resto de sanduíche em seu prato. Não levou nem dois minutos para que ele saísse do salão, em silêncio. Seus pés o levavam ao terceiro andar.

* * *

Florence alcançou o corredor do terceiro andar, correndo até seus aposentos. Entrou. Jogou-se sobre a chaise long da sua, já vazia, biblioteca pessoal, aos prantos.

Menos de um minuto que ela havia se atirado na chaise, Snape apareceu na porta que ela esquecera-se de fechar. Ela amaldiçoou-se por isso.

- O que você quer? - perguntou ela.

- Fique. - foi tudo o que passou por sua mente.

- Não posso. - ela sentou na chaise. - Nós já conversamos...

Snape caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Fique apenas por mais esta noite, então. - pediu ele.

- Para quê?

- Vamos jogar xadrez de bruxo e beber um vinho. Conversar, como sempre fazíamos.

- Não. Eu já te dei meus motivos, Severus. Eu vou embora hoje à noite.

- Florence, por favor. Eu não consigo me imaginar ficar sem você de novo.

Ela o olhou, estranhando.

- Você me ama?

- Não... eu não acho que posso chamar o que sinto por você de amor... não o mesmo amor que você sente por mim... mas um amor de amigos, sim.

- Eu não quero você como amigo, Severus! Eu quero você ao meu lado, me beijando, me abraçando, fazendo amor comigo. Eu quero você como homem, quero você na minha cama, quero dormir nos seus braços... - desabafou ela.

Snape não disse nada, mas cada palavra dela fizera seu coração se acelerar.

Florence secou as lágrimas e olhou para ele, levantando-se.

- Vamos, temos uma reunião dentro de cinco minutos. - disse ela, indo para a porta.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala de Dumbledore...

- Impeça ela de ir, Albus! - dizia McGonagall.

- Não posso, Minerva.

- Ela não vai esquecer Snape se forçando a ficar longe!

- Eu sei, mas ela quer tentar.

- E se você os forçasse a trabalhar juntos? Severus nunca deu aulas antes e Florence já está acostumada. Ela podia...

- Ajudá-lo na primeira semana! - completou o diretor, sorrindo. - Você é um gênio, Minerva. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

E os professores foram chegando pra a reunião, com eles chegaram Snape e Florence.

* * *

Após a reunião.

- Florence e Severus fiquem. - pediu Dumbledore.

Eles sentaram em frente à mesa do diretor. Ele esperou todos os outros saírem antes de começar a conversar com os dois.

- Querida, quero que você fique no castelo por, pelo menos mais alguns dias.

- Mas por que?

- Você concorda comigo que dar aulas é muito difícil, no começo?

- Sim.

- Então, Severus nunca teve que controlar uma sala de pestinhas verdes e vermelhos juntos se insultando. - riu o diretor. - Quero que você o ajude na primeira semana.

- Não, Albus, eu...

- Por favor, querida. Eu imagino que Severus concorde com esta minha decisão.

- Claro, diretor.

E ela olhou para os dois, enfurecida pela forma descarada com que a estavam forçando a ficar no castelo.

- Eu ficarei por mais um dia, Albus. Acompanharei as aulas de Poções de amanhã e só!

- Certo. É melhor que nada. - concordou o diretor.

- Agora, se me dão licença. - e ela saiu ventando da sala do diretor.

- Use deste tempo a mais para tentar convencê-la a ficar, meu filho.

- Eu já tentei conversar com ela...

- Quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação à Florence?

- Confusos, diretor... muito confusos. Desde que eu soube que ela iria embora eu... meio que pirei, tudo o que eu penso é nela... em como vou ficar se ela for embora.

- E como você vai ficar?

- Muito mal.

O velho diretor sorriu.

- Certo, era tudo o que precisava ouvir.

- O senhor acha que eu... acha que eu amo Florence? Isso que eu sinto é amor? - murmurou Snape, atônito.

- Sim, meu filho, apenas você ainda não descobriu isso! - riu Dumbledore.

E Snape saiu da sala do diretor em busca de Florence pelos corredores. Encontrou ela às portas de seus aposentos no terceiro andar.

- Hey, Florence! - chamou.

- O que você quer?

- Agora, você poderia aceitar aquele meu convite para uma partida de xadrez de bruxo e um vinho, esta noite.

- Olha, Severus...

- Eu prometo esquecer tudo o que você me falou. - apelou ele. - Eu só queria... - _"ficar mais tempo perto de você, porque eu acabo de descobrir que a amo e sei que você fica linda sob a luz dos archotes das masmorras"_ - ... conversar com você.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Severus...

- Por favor. Só uma partida, umas doses de vinho e eu trago você de volta aos seus aposentos antes da meia noite.

- Ok. - ela sorriu. - Eu aceito seu convite. Após o banquete de abertura, nas masmorras?

- Vou lhe esperar.

* * *

Ok, eu sei... capítulo curto e cruel, sem grandes acontecimentos. Mas prometo outro capítulo pra amanhã (se eu conseguir passar tudo pro pc, ainda hoje, SE).

Respondendo às reviews maravilhosas:

**Coraline D. Snape:** não vai demorar muito pra eles se acertarem, quero ver se termino esta fic semana que vem (logo após o "tour familiar" a que estou sendo submetida, obrigatoriamente).

**Yasmin Potter: **hey, sobre a fic em que a gente sequestra o alan... eu to pensando em escrever isso logo depois que acabar a só o amor salva... me aguarde!

**Ana Paula Prince: **não minta! Quer dar selinho no Sevvie apenas como "amiga"? Qui mentiiiira! rsrsrsrs E as correntes do amor se arrastarão por mais ou menos uns três capítulos, aí a fic encontrará seu final.

**Bloody Wonder:** não me chute! E não se preocupe que eu não vou deixar nenhuma fic minha sem final! E as atualizaçãoes passarão a ser mais constantes por que agora eu estou de férias da facul!

**Muitos beijos e + REVIEWS MÁGICAS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

A cerimônia de abertura ia se aproximando do fim.

Snape se levantou da mesa e foi para seus aposentos, olhando rapidamente para Florence antes de sair do grande salão.

- O que está havendo? - perguntou Dumbledore para Florence, com um sorrisinho.

- Nada demais. Apenas xadrez de bruxo e vinho entre dois amigos. - ela sorriu para o velho diretor e se levantou da mesa, saindo do salão em direção às masmorras.

* * *

Florence bateu apenas uma vez na porta e Snape veio abrir. Ela entrou e percebeu a mesa de xadrez já arrumada, olhou para ele, desconfiada.

- Por acaso eu não preciso verificar as peças para saber se você não as enfeitiçou? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Nao. Eu jamais faria algo assim. - respondeu ele, tom de troça.

Ela se virou e apontou a varinha para a mesa de xadrez, dizendo:

- _Finite incantatem_.

E as peças se iluminaram por alguns segundos.

- Que feio, Sev. Mentindo e roubando no jogo.

E ele apenas sorriu, antes de passar a ela uma taça de vinho e indicar que sentassem em frente à lareira.

Várias partidas de xadrez de bruxo e duas garrafas de vinho depois...

Florence já estava vermelha por conta da bebida e do fogo da lareira.

- Acho melhor eu ir para meu quarto, Sev. - ela ria, feito boba.

- Mas já?

- Sim, senhor. Nós dois trabalhamos amanhã cedo. Temos dois tempos duplo com turmas de segundanistas e setimanistas de grifinórios e sonserinos, só para começar bem a semana.

- E são boas turmas?

Florence gargalhou.

- _Boas turmas_? São terríveis! Logo você perceberá que mais da metade dos alunos não valem o seu tempo e esforço. - e ela foi levantar da cadeira, mas tonteou e cairia se Snape não a tivesse segurado.

Ele a trouxe de encontro ao seu peito, segurando-a fortemente.

Ficaram se encarando, os rostos muitos próximos. Snape se aproximou mais, quase tocando seus lábios nos dela... foi quando Florence saiu do que parecia ser uma espécie de torpor e o empurrou levemente. Snape a soltou, a contragosto.

- Posso acompanhá-la até seus aposentos? - pediu ele.

- Sim, se não for um incômodo...

Caminharam todo o caminho em silêncio, pensando no que fora aquele quase beijo de minutos atrás.

Chegaram à porta dela.

- Boa noite, Sev.

- E meu beijo de boa noite? - pediu ele, o desejo sendo mais rápido do que a razão.

Florence sorriu e se pôs nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo na buchecha. Mas Snape virou o rosto e os lábios dela se encontraram com os dele. Sem dar tempo para que ela reagisse, ele a enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro a si e invadiu sua boca com a língua. E um beijo avassalador se seguiu. Florence gemeu em meio ao beijo e Snape a apertou com o corpo contra a parede, sentindo o desejo de tornar real os sonhos que vinha tendo com ela tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele desceu as mãos pelo lado do corpo dela e levou a boca ao pescoço quente, mordiscando, voltando rapidamente ao lábios, quando viu que ela protestaria. Mas Florence conseguiu reunir forças e lucidez suficientes para empurrá-lo e levar a mão ao rosto dele, deixando ali a vermelha marca de um tapão.

- Como você... - ela tinha água nos olhos. - Como você _ousa_ se aproveitar assim de mim depois de... - a voz falhou. - Sabendo dos meus sentimentos por você?

- Flor, eu...

- Suma, Snape! - ela o interrompeu, gritando, e entrou em seus aposentos, batendo a porta.

Ele se escorou na porta, ouvindo os soluços de choro dela.

- Flor, eu amo você... - murmurou ele.

Tinha certeza agora. Ainda mais depois de ter provado de seus lábios, tocado sua pele, tê-la tido em seus braços. Maldição, ele ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo delicioso dela de encontro ao seu. Ele tinha certeza de que a amava. De que a amara durante toda a vida mas que... o amor platônico, a obsessão absurda que ele desenvolvera por Lily Evans o impedira de ver seus reais sentimentos por Florence.

_"Mil vezes maldição! Por que que eu só aprendo depois que eu me ferro?"_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando Snape chegou na sala de poções para a primeira aula do dia, Florence já estava lá, vestida elegantemente em um vestido preto comportado e uma longa capa azul escura, os cabelos presos em um coque largo, na nuca. Ela estava linda e transmitia um quê de autoridade extremamente sensual.

- Bom dia, Florence. - cumprimentou ele.

- Aqui dentro somos Profª. Cavendish e Prof. Snape. - respondeu ela, seca. - Um bom dia pra você, Prof. Snape.

E alguns alunos começaram a chegar.

- Eu vi que você deu uma olhada nos planos de aulas do Prof. Slughorn. Eu só tenho a dizer que você deve pegar um pouco mais pesado com os alunos a partir do terceiro ano. Slughorn era muito queridinho com os alunos, o que os levava a chegar nos N.O.M.s sem saber nem para que serve um bezoar.

- Sim, Profª. Cavendish, eu já pensei em modificar os planos de ensino a partir do terceiro ano. - ele adquiriu o mesmo tom sério dela, apesar de não estar sendo tão seco e ríspido quanto ela.

- Bom.

E não se falaram mais.

Assim que todos os alunos segundanistas chegaram, Florence se dirigiu a Snape.

- Acho melhor eu lhe apresentar à turma, Prof. Snape. Afinal, eles já me conhecem.

- Sim, pode ser.

Ela se dirigiu aos alunos que conversavam animadamente.

- Silêncio! - e a turma se aquietou imediatamente. - Vocês já me conhecem, eu sou a professora substituta da maioria dos professores, Florence Cavendish, e muitos de vocês já me viram em algumas noites de detenções. - e ela olhou séria, apesar de estar sorrindo, para uma menina de cabelos azuis, com o uniforme da grifinória, que se encolheu na carteira e lhe sorriu timidamente em retorno. - Eu estou aqui para lhes apresentar o Prof. Snape. Como o diretor informou ontem, durante a cerimônia de abertura, o Prof. Slughorn não faz mais parte do grupo docente desta escola e o Prof. Snape ficou em seu lugar como Mestre de Poções. Eu estou de saída de Hogwarts, portanto, apenas Snape será seu professor e conselheiro de poções a partir deste ano. Alguma pergunta? - ninguém se pronunciou. - Então, um bom ano letivo a todos e eu os deixo agora com o Prof. Snape. - e ela se sentou a um canto da sala, apenas observando como Snape se sairia na primeira aula, tentando não pensar no beijo da noite anterior, não querendo saber o que levou ele a fazer aquilo, apesar de a lembrança a perturbar cada vez que ele olhava em sua direção, pelo mínimo tempo que fosse, buscando algum sinal de aprovação pelo modo como estava guiando a turma.

Ao final da aula, antes de iniciar uma outra turma de grifinórios e sonserinos, estes do sétimo ano, Snape foi falar com Florence.

- Como me saí? - perguntou ele.

- Você pegou bem o espírito acadêmico, duvido que tenha problemas com os alunos.

- Quem era a menina de cabelos azuis que você olhou fixamente, no início da aula?

- Ninfadora Tonks. Filha de Andromeda Black com um trouxa.

- Sei quem são. - disse ele. - Andromeda é irmã de Narcisa Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Sim, mas Andromeda foi expulsa da família Black.

- Eu soube.

- Uma mulher maravilhosa, Andromeda. - disse ela, pensativa, um sorriso no rosto. - E Ninfadora é uma menina adorável, mas muito desatenta. Minha irmã de coração.

- Irmã de coração? - perguntou Snape.

- É. Andromeda foi a mulher que me criou.

- Ela lhe criou? Mas... você não...?

- Você percebe agora que não sabe nada sobre mim, não é mesmo? - ela sorriu para ele, triste. - Eu não sei quem é a minha família, Severus. O sobrenome Cavendish foi dado a mim apenas para que eu não ficasse sem um sobrenome.

- Eu nunca soube disso... - ele estava confuso, como ele não sabia da história de vida de sua melhor amiga de toda a vida?

- Você nunca me perguntou, Severus. - ela disse, num suspiro. - Esteve sempre muito preocupado com por onde a Evans andava... - ela respirou fundo. - Mas não importa, não mais.

E os setimanistas começaram a chegar, todos cumprimentavam Florence com um sorriso e alguns vinham beijar-lhe a mão, em galanteio.

Desta vez, Florence caminhou por entre as classes durante a explicação de Snape e durante a execução da poção.

- Esta poção, por acaso, estará em nosso exame do N.I.E.M.s, Profª. Cavendish? - perguntou um rapaz da sonserina.

- Não, Sr. Johann. - respondeu Florence, ácida. - Estamos fazendo vocês prepararem uma Poção para Induzir Euphoria, que leva ao menos 2 horas para ficar pronta, apenas por que é divertido.

- Eu só perguntei... - murmurou o rapaz.

- E eu estou só respondendo. Agora volte ao trabalho e sem mais perguntas idiotas, por favor.

Snape ficou observando a maneira autoritária e respeitosa com que Florence levava aquela turma que era apenas alguns poucos anos mais nova que ela e ele. Sorriu, discretamente, havia alguém em quem se espelhar para aprender a controlar uma sala de aula...

* * *

Amanhã tem mais capítulos!

Respondendo às reviews:

**Coraline D. Snape: **Sev é mesmo tapado e só faz besteira... vê se pode ele agarrar a Flor daquela maneira! É compreensível que ela tenha ficado doida da vida com ele!

**Bloody Wonder:** obrigada pelo elogio, eu estou precisando que me coloquem pra cima, ultimamente... OBRIGADA MESMO! Os capítulos são pequenininhos mesmo, mas as atualização serão bem rápidas!

Muitos beijos e amanhã tem mais!

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Setembro**

Assim que a segunda turma saiu da sala, Florence saiu com eles, sem dirigir sequer uma palavra a Snape.

Durante o almoço, ao qual Florence não compareceu, Snape ouviu Dumbledore esclarecer a pergunta que seu coração não parava de se perguntar:

- Onde está Florence, Albus? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Ela já não está mais no castelo, Minerva. Foi embora logo que terminou as aulas de poções desta manhã.

E Snape não sentiu mais vontade de continuar o almoço. Ele levantou e saiu do grande salão, rumo as masmorras.

**31 de Outubro 1981**

Albus Dumbledore havia enviado para Florence um convite para participar do baile de halloween do castelo, mas ela não iria. Assistiria tv e comeria doces a noite toda, jogada no sofá da sala. Sozinha. Pensando nele. Pensando em como aquele pedaço de chocolate que derretia em sua boca, agora, poderia ser mais delicioso se derretido sobre o corpo de Severus Snape.

Florence adormeceu atirada no sofá, com um pote de pipoca sobre o colo e pacotes de doces espalhados pelo chão.

**

* * *

****2hs da madrugada.**

**Hogwarts, sala do Dumbledore.**

Um homem vestido de negro estava sentado em frente à mesa do diretor, as mãos nos olhos, os ombros sacudindo devido aos soluços do pranto que ele não sabia como conter.

- Você prometeu que os manteria seguros! - disse Snape, em meio aos soluços.

- Lily e James confiaram na pessoa errada. Eu tentei.

- Tentou. - bufou Snape, em desdém.

- Temos Harry para defender, agora, Severus. Vamos pensar nele.

- O garoto está seguro, o Lord se foi. - e as lágrimas iam se acalmando, apesar de os soluços continuarem.

- Não. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele retornará... mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ele virá atrás do garoto. - disse Dumbledore, com um pesar que poderia ser identificado como falso por quem o conhecia bem.

- Pobre garoto. - disse Snape, perfurando Dumbledore com seus olhos negros, entendendo o que o velho queria dizer com aquele discurso de _"vamos pensar no garoto."_ - Você usará ele, não é? Harry Potter será apenas mais um peão pra você movimentar.

- Eu entendo que você esteja sofrendo, Severus. Você amava Lily desde antes de Hogwarts. - mudou de assunto, Dumbledore.

- Não é por ter amado ela que eu choro! Mas sim porque eu sou o verdadeiro assassino dos Potter. Eu matei Lily e o marido dela, assim como condenei o garoto deles a ser perseguido pelo Lord das Trevas pelo resto da vida. Fui eu quem contou-lhe sobre a Profecia.

- Sim, foi você. - o velho diretor respirou fundo. - E você pode ser considerado, em parte, responsável pela morte deles.

E o silêncio se instalou na sala, cortado apenas pelo som dos fogos de artifício que eram soltados no vilarejo de Hogsmead e pelos soluços de Snape que voltavam, junto com as lágrimas.

* * *

Florence foi acordada pela barulheira de fogos e gritos que tomavam conta de Hogsmead. Ela abriu a janela, gritando pro primeiro que passou:

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Vocês todos enlouqueceram?

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado se foi! Estamos livres! – respondeu um homem, aparentemente, embriagado.

- O QUÊ? - gritou ela.

- O menino-que-sobreviveu nos salvou!

- Menino-que...? - ela percebeu que o homem devia estar realmente muito embriagado e fez sinal para que ele fosse embora. Chamou outra pessoa. - Hey, você aí! O que está acontecendo?

- Os tempos de trevas se foram! Harry Potter é o nome do nosso salvador!

_"Certo, estão todos bêbados no vilarejo." _- declarou Florence, mentalmente.

Ela fechou a janela e tratou de se vestir.

Querendo ou não, teria que ir até Hogwarts.

* * *

E o silêncio da sala do diretor foi absolutamente interrompido por uma afobada Florence, que saía da lareira batendo o pó das vestes e dizendo:

- Albus! Estão todos absolutamente malucos em Hogsmead! Eu ouvi uma história completamente doida sobre o menino dos Potter ter matado o Lord das Tevas e... - ela ouviu os soluços de Snape, olhando para ele. - Severus? - preocupação tomou seu peito, ela se ajoelhou em frente à ele, tomando suas mãos. - Mas o que aconteceu? Eu nunca te vi chorar assim... na verdade eu NUNCA te vi chorar!

Mas Snape não disse nada, as lágrimas e os soluços não permitiam.

- Albus! Me conte, o que está havendo?

- O que você ouviu em Hogsmead, querida?

- Que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado se foi e que o nome do nosso salvador é Harry Potter.

- É isso mesmo.

- Como assim,_ "é isso mesmo"? _Harry Potter completou um ano de idade há três meses atrás! - disse ela, começando a temer que o diretor também tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

- Voldemort tentou atacar o menino, Lily se pôs na frente e... o garoto sobreviveu.

- Então, Lily está morta?

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça.

Florence voltou seu olhar para Snape, compreendendo o motivo do choro.

_"Ele chora a morte da Evans... maldita."_

Mas mesmo com ódio pelas lágrimas que ele vertia, Florence não podia reprimir a angústia que lhe tomava o peito por vê-lo chorando. Pela primeira vez desde que ela o conhecera, nunca Snape lhe parecera tão frágil e desamparado.

- Sev. - ela levou uma mão ao rosto que tanto amava e o fez olhar pra ela. - Vem comigo. - disse, levantando, fazendo-o seguí-la até a lareira. - Albus, amanhã você não terá um Mestre de Poções no castelo.

- Sim, minha filha, leve-o. - consentiu Dumbledore.

E eles entraram na lareira em direção à casa de Florence.

* * *

E agora? Ela levou Sev pra casa dela... mas ele tá chorando as pitanga pela morte da Evans... será?

O que vai acontecer?

Eu ainda não conto!

Só posso adiantar que o próximo capítulo promete revelações da parte do Sev!

Comentem, por favor!

**Yasmin Potter:** não sou eu que pego no pé do seu marido, é você que não soube escolher marido direito... rsrsrs

**Coraline D. Snape:** sim! Sev aprendeu a ser mau com os alunos com a Florence! Rsrs Parece loucurinha (e é!) mas a ideia surgiu, eu achei legal e aqui está!

**Ana Paula Prince: **pois é... como a gente faz o Sev sofrer... ele deve pensar: _"JK foi cruel, mas essas gurias que escrevem as tais fanfics... são piores que o Lord das Trevas"_ rsrsrs

**Bloody Wonder:** ameaça me chutar e quano eu att percebo que você não deixou review! Humpf... agora é você quem merece um chute! Rsrsrs Onde está você?

Muitos beijos!

Beijos!

**+ Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Quando os dois surgiram na lareira da sala de estar da casa de Florence, Snape caminhou até o sofá e se sentou, parando de chorar, levando as mãos ao rosto, triste.

- Minha culpa, Flor. Fui eu quem a matou. Eu matei Lily e o marido dela... e condenei o garoto deles. Da mesma forma que a tortura dos Longbottom é minha culpa! Se eu nunca tivesse aberto a boca sobre a maldita Profecia... nada disso teria acontecido.

- Você não tinha como saber, Sev. - disse ela, sentando ao lado dele, envolvendo suas mãos nas dele, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Sim, eu tinha. - ele suspirou e encarou Florence por longos minutos antes de voltar a falar. - Eu senti a sua falta. – sussurrou ele, percebendo o quanto realmente ela lhe fizera falta.

- Eu também, Sev. Mas agora você está aqui comigo. - ela sorriu.

- É, estou. Pena ser trágico o motivo que nos une.

- Eu já estou me acostumando... sempre que você tem um problema a gente acaba se reencontrando. – murmurou ela.

- Nunca pelo motivo certo. - murmurou ele, mais para si do que para ela.

Florence o olhou, sem entender.

- O que você disse?

- Que nunca nos reencontramos pelo motivo certo. - ele a olhou nos olhos, sério.

- E qual seria o motivo certo, Severus? - ela sentia seu coração batendo feito louco dentro do peito.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, apenas continuou a fitá-la.

- Não importa, Flor. Não agora. Você provavelmente seria a próxima.

- Próxima?

- É, a próxima que seria minha culpa.

- Sua culpa? - ela não estava entendendo. - O que seria sua culpa, Sev?

- Sua morte.

- Minha _morte_...? Mas por quê?

- Porque, sempre, quem eu amo morre antes que eu tenha a remota chance de me deixar levar por tal sentimento.

- Mas do que você está falando? - ela não podia ter realmente ouvido aquilo! Seu coração parara de bater, esperando pelo esclarecimento daquelas palavras.

- Nada, esquece.

- É... - ela murchara, em decepção. - É melhor esquecermos, mesmo... a dor da perda está fazendo você delirar...

E ele não disse mais nada.

Florence chamou sua elfa doméstica e a instruiu a obedecer e atender Snape no que ele precisasse.

- Você que ir se deitar agora, Sev? - perguntou Florence.

- Na verdade, eu queria um banho e comer algo...

- Certo. - e ela se virou para a elfa. - Prepare um sanduíche de carne com salada e leve para o quarto de hóspedes. Com chá gelado de abacaxi com menta.

E Snape sorriu de leve.

- Você lembra do meu lanche favorito...

- Sev, eu lembro tudo sobre você. - disse ela, ficando vermelha ao se dar conta do que dissera. - Eu não... ah, me desculpe... não quero forçar a barra eu só...

- Esquece, Flor. - ele sorria da confusão dela. - Eu entendi e agradeço por... lembrar tanto de mim.

- Certo. - ela sorriu mais. - Vem, vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

E ele a seguiu escada acima, não deixando de reparar na forma como os quadris dela se moviam ao subir as escadas e atravessar o comprido corredor.

- É aqui. - ela parou em frente à uma porta.

Eles entraram.

Snape olhou em volta, retirando a capa e a deixando cair dobrada sobre uma cadeira.

- Espero que esteja ao seu gosto... - disse Florence, verificando se estava tudo em ordem no quarto.

- Está tudo ótimo, Flor. - ele a encarava, pretos intensos e profundos a fazendo corar. _"E eu adoro quando ela cora..."_, ele sorriu, um pensamento surgindo que ele deixou escapar por seus lábios, com a certeza de que a faria ficar mais vermelha: - E o seu quarto, onde é?

- Ahm... o meu quarto? - e ela sentiu o rosto queimar. Snape sorriu mais. - Fica no final do corredor à esquerda. A última porta.

- Posso aparecer por lá, depois do banho, para conversarmos? Eu não acho que eu vá conseguir dormir esta noite.

- C-claro... vou ficar acordada, vou ler para não dormir.

E ele apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Mel, a elfa doméstica de Florence, entrou no quarto com a bandeja de sanduíche e o chá que ela pedira, anteriormente.

Florence saiu do quarto, o coração aos pulos de ansiedade.

* * *

AAAH!

E agora?

Os dois, sozinhos... será que Sev vai continuar remoendo a morte da Evans por muito mais tempo? Eu acho que não! (até porque, falando sério meninas, como é que a JK pode querer que um homem como o Sev fique chorando a morte de uma idiotinha-sem-sal feito a Evans? Séério... eu digo e repito: se ela não tivesse casado com o Potter e tivesse perdoado o Sev pelo xingamento no quinto ano e eles tivessem casado - como a JK disse que seria - Sev não suportaria a Evans nem por dois dias! Ela não é mulher suficiente para ele.)

Terá cena de songfic no próximo capítulo! (eu amo cenas song-fic!)

**Coraline D. Snape:** Sev não se declarou (ainda!), mas já se complicou nas palavras! Sobre o pai da Flor... o capítulo ainda não está escrito. Como diz a Yasmin Potter: eu abandonei a minha vida e as outras fics para me dedicar apenas à Só O Amor Salva! E é verdade... este capítulo saiu ontem da minha cabeça, eu o revisei hoje de manhã. E o próximo ainda falta revisar, mas já está confirmado, talvez semana que vem eu att de novo.

**Yasmin Potter: **eu não gosto da ideia de o Sev chorar pela Evans sem sal... mas só assim a fic faria sentido! Nóa amamos caras que não vale nada. Eu sou a única que adora o Sammy, todas as minhas amigas amam o Dean (que não vale nada). E o Sevvie é perfeito, sim!

**Ana Paula Prince:** Sev não sabe amar... ele é, bem como você disse: todo sem jeito. E eles terão algum entendimento no próximo capítulo, I promisse!

Leitora nova? Amo mais do que cena song-fic! Este capítulo é especial para **Daniele Snape**, brigadão pelos elogios e eu também fico chocada com o capítulo 4 e também odeio a Rosmerta (acho que todas minhas leitoras odeiam a Rosmerta – se não a odeiam antes de começar a ler as fics, eu as faço odiar com o que escrevo - rsrs).

Muitos beijos a todas lindas que revisaram!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Quando Snape entrou no quarto de Florence ela tocava um violão, acompanhando uma música que tocava em um...

- Computador? – questionou ele, sentando-se ao seu lado em frente à máquina..

- Sim... eu comprei logo que descobri que isso existia... – ela desligou a música rapidamente e largou o violão ao lado do móvel em que estava o notebook.

- Pode deixar a música. – disse ele. – Era você cantando, não era?

- Era...

- Você sempre teve uma voz linda, Flor. Em Hogwarts, todos adoravam quando você resolvia fazer aqueles shows no salão comunal da sonserina.

- Era muito legal, mesmo... – ela olhou para ele, séria. – Como você está?

- Não muito bem. – ele respirou fundo. - Mas melhor do que antes. Um banho melhora qualquer um... mas o que você estava fazendo com aquela música?

- Arrumando... eu acompanho com o violão o que eu já gravei para ver se dá pra melhorar algo...

- E eu posso escutar a música?

- Ahm... – ela congelou por alguns segundos. – Eu preferia que não, Sev.

- Por que?

- Porque fui eu quem escrevi a letra, entende...? – ela corou.

Ele entendeu.

- E fala sobre mim? – perguntou ele.

- Não tem o seu nome mas... – ela desviou os olhos para baixo. - Fala de como eu... como eu me sinto em relação a você. Mas eu escrevi ela já faz muito tempo, portanto você nem devia escutar... – ela procurava alguma explicação plausível do porquê que ele não podia ouvir a música, mas nenhuma lhe ocorria.

- Deixa eu ouvir e aí eu te digo se tem que melhorar alguma coisa. – pediu ele, a voz suave, quase sussurrada.

- Ok. – ela se deu por vencida e pôs a música para tocar. – A música está separada em duas partes... a primeira eu escrevi ainda em Hogwarts. Vou colocá-la primeiro... – e ela clicou em um dos vários conezinhos laranja que tinha na tela do computador.

E uma melodia lenta, com uma batida de dor, encheu o ambiente:

_**You're bad for me**__. (Você me faz mal)  
__**I clearly get it.**__ (Eu sei disso)  
__**I don't see how something good could come from loving you.**__(Não sei como algo bom poderia vir por amar você)  
__**The death of me must be your mission**__. __(A minha morte deve ser a sua missão)  
__**Cause with every hug and kiss you're snatching every bit of strength that I'm gon need to fight off the inevitable.**__(Pois com cada abraço e beijo você leva um pouco da força que eu vou precisar para lutar contra o inevitável)  
__**And its a heartbreaking situation I'm up in but I can't control**__. (E é uma situação de quebrar o coração, eu sei, mas não posso controlar)__**You're just like poison**__. __(Você é como veneno)  
__**Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time**__. __(Circulando lentamente pelo meu sistema, quebrando todas minhas defesas com o tempo)  
__**You're just like poison, and I just dont get it. **__(Você é como veneno, e eu não entendo)  
__**How could something so deadly feel so right?**__ (Como pode algo tão mortal parecer tão certo?)  
__**I'm not sure of what to do.**__ (Eu não sei o que fazer)  
__**Its a catch twenty-two?**__ (É um paradoxo sem final feliz?)  
__**Cause the cure is found in you**__. (Porque a cura está em você)  
__**I don't want it but I do**__. __(Eu não quero mais eu quero)  
__**You're just like poison**__. __(Você é como veneno)  
__**My affliction, I'm addicted I can't lie.**__(Minha aflição, estou viciada, não posso mentir)  
__**Kiss me one more time before I die**__. (Beije-me mais uma vez antes que eu morra)  
_

E a música parou.

Snape olhou para Florence, quase que assustado.

- E... a segunda parte? – pediu ele, a voz muito baixa, como um sussurro.

E Florence clicou no arquivo da segunda parte da música, evitando agora, olhar para ele.

_**You ain**__**'t right, take me high, then that high, it subsides, and my body flat lines.**__(Você não é o certo, me droga, e então eu volto ao normal, e meu corpo é derrotado)  
__**Then you come to revive.**__(Então você vem me reviver)  
__**Wait, wait, wait, I'm alive, but how long will it last? **__(Espere, espere, espere, eu estou viva, mas por quanto tempo?)  
__**Will it all come crashing down**__?(Tudo isso vai desabar?)  
__**How many doses am I needing now**__? (Quantas doses eu preciso agora?)  
__**Whats the prognosis?**__ (Qual o prognóstico?)  
__**Will you be around?**__ (Você estará por perto?)  
__**Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down.**__(Ou eu sou apenas mais uma vítima do assassino que despedaçou meu coração?)__**Its just not my body.**__ (Não é apenas meu corpo)  
__**Its my mind.**__ (É a minha mente)  
__**You don't know how many times I told myself this cant do**__. __(Você não faz ideia de quantas vezes eu já disse pra mim mesma: isso não pode dar certo)  
__**And that I don't need you.**__(E que eu não preciso de você)  
__**Its so unfair that I find myself right back in your care**__. (É tão injusto que eu me encontre sob seus cuidados)  
__**And whats good is that when you're not always there.**__(E o que é bom é que quando você não está sempre lá)  
__**You know that for my health.**__ (Você sabe pela minha saúde)  
__**You're just like poison, whoa, whoa, whoa.**__ (Que você é como veneno)_

Snape levou uma mão ao rosto dela, fazendo com que ela olhasse em sua direção. E enquanto o refrão tocava pela última vez na música:

_**You're just like poison**__. (Você é como veneno)  
__**Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time**__. __(Circulando lentamente pelo meu sistema, quebrando todas minhas defesas com o tempo)  
__**You're just like poison, and I just dont get it. **__(Você é como veneno, e eu não entendo)  
__**How could something so deadly feel so right?**__ (Como pode algo tão mortal parecer tão certo?)  
__**I'm not sure of what to do.**__ (Eu não sei o que fazer)  
__**Its a catch twenty-two?**__ (É um paradoxo sem final feliz?)  
__**Cause the cure is found in you**__.(Porque a cura está em você)  
__**I don't want it but I do**__. __(Eu não quero mais eu quero)  
__**You're just like poison**__. __(Você é como veneno)  
__**My affliction, I'm addicted I can't lie.**__(Minha aflição, estou viciada, não posso mentir)  
__**Kiss me one more time before I die**__. (Beije-me mais uma vez antes que eu morra)  
_

Ele aproximou seus lábios e a beijou, apaixonadamente.

* * *

AH!

Matem a autora!

rsrrsrs

Não, não façam isso ou ficarão sem saber o final das fics!

Essa música é da Beyoncé e chama-se "Poison".

**Yasmin Potter:** sim, agora a fic dará uma guinada!

**Coraline D. Snape:** hmm... não posso prometer que eles vão se acertar assim, facilmente, mas as coisas estão se encaminhando agora... aparentemente.

Hey... cadê **Daniele Snape**? Mal chegou e já me abandonou? Snif...

Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 013**

Snape encostara seus lábios e imediatamente pedira passagem por entre eles, o que ela permitiu sem pestanejar. E, agora, se via envolvendo nas mãos os fios negros que sempre amara e tinha sua boca atacada pelo homem que sempre povoara seus sonhos.

Ao separarem seus lábios, ambos respiravam irregularmente.

Florence não abriu os olhos.

- O que houve, Flor? – sussurrou Snape. – Abra os olhos...

- Eu tenho medo de abrir os olhos e você não estar realmente aqui...

Ele voltou a encostar seus lábios nos dela e pediu:

- Abra. Eu lhe asseguro que eu não vou desaparecer...

E ela abriu, encontrando negros a encarando fixamente.

- Por que... por que fez isso? – ela perguntou, séria.

- Porque eu percebi... – ele colocou um cacho atrás da orelha dela. - Tarde demais, eu admito, que eu... que a minha vida perde o brilho e a razão de ser, sem você por perto... – ele suspirou, contornando os lábios dela lentamente com um dedo. - ...isso é amor? Se for eu posso dizer, com toda certeza, que eu amo você.

Florence ficou o encarando, sem saber o que dizer.

Snape voltou a beijá-la, passando por seus lábios todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Mas Florence o empurrou e levantou rapidamente da cadeira, andando pelo quarto, aparentemente nervosa.

- Você deve estar... a dor da perda, claro! A dor de perder Lily está fazendo você delirar e acreditar que é a _mim_ que você ama! É isso...

- Não! – Snape levantou e foi até ela, segurando-a pela cintura, parando seus corpos bem próximos. – Não é nada disso!

- Severus, não tente me convencer do contrário! Há pouco menos de uma hora atrás você chorava a morte da Evans!

- Sim, mas você entendeu errado! Eu chorava porque me sinto _culpado_ pela morte de pessoas inocentes! Eu nunca fui amigo do Potter, mas eu não queria que ele morresse! E muito menos que Lily morresse com ele! Minhas lágrimas não eram por _amor_ à ela! Eram de _culpa_! Fui eu quem contou sobre a profecia ao Lord das Trevas!

Florence o encarava.

- Você está sendo sincero comigo, Severus? _Mesmo_?

- Sim! Por favor, acredite em mim! Volte comigo para Hogwarts, fique lá, perto de mim! Case comigo!

- O que... c-casar? – a voz dela tremeu em choque e incredulidade.

- Sim... Flor... – ele a puxou pela cintura, colando seus corpos. – Casa comigo? – murmurou.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele, sentindo seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Eu amo você, Sev... mas eu... eu não sei...

- Eu entendo que esteja brava comigo... eu mereço, mereço sua raiva e fiz por merecer que você desistisse de me amar... – ele soltou sua cintura.

- Você realmente não sabe o que é amar alguém... – murmurou ela, sorrindo. - Como você acredita que eu tenha _desistido_ de amar você? Acha que é assim? Simplesmente eu desisto de te amar e então eu não amo mais? Não... infelizmente, não. Eu amo você desde meus 16 anos, não seria nem um pouco fácil tentar te esquecer... em todas as fotos da minha vida, você está presente. E em todos os momentos, bons ou ruins, você estava lá... – ela levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço dele e o enlaçou, voltando a aproximar seus corpos. – Sim. – sussurrou sobre os lábios dele.

- Sim, o quê?

- Sim é a minha resposta à sua pergunta.

E um beijo lento e doce se seguiu.

* * *

Madrugada.

Barulhos e gritos na rua acordaram os dois amantes.

Na verdade, quando Florence acordou, Snape já estava vestido e empunhando a varinha próximo à janela.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, levantando da cama envolta num lençol.

- Comensais. – respondeu ele, preocupado.

- Aqui? Mas... o que os traria aqui? Isto é um bairro bruxo.

E o semblante dele se tornou mais preocupado e ele se virou para ela:

- Vista-se! Rápido! – ele parecia nervoso de repente.

- O que está havendo?

- Eles não eram pra estar aqui... isso não é um ordem do Lord... – ele murmurava para si mesmo. Olhou para ela novamente. – Vista-se, Florence! Anda!

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Por que eles estão aqui? – ela pegou um vestido, meia calça e um casaco e começou a se vestir.

- Você. Eles vieram atrás de você. – constatou Snape.

- O quê...?

- Bellatriz... ela nunca gostou de mim, sempre tentou fazer a cabeça do Lord!

- Bella? A Bella Black?

- A própria. – rosnou ele.

- Ela sempre foi apaixonada por você... todos sabiam disso em Hogwarts.

Snape olhou pra ela, sério, como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

- Não é momento para piadinhas, Florence. Vista-se!

- Ok ok... - ela colocou o casaco, prendeu os cabelos em um coque e pegou a varinha sobre o criado-mudo. – Pronto... e agora? Aparatamos?

- Não. Vamos ao modo dos trouxas: pela porta dos fundos.

- Sevvie piadista... – ironizou ela.

- Vamos logo! – rosnou ele.

E eles correram pelo jardim dos fundos, mas foram vistos por uns comensais e uma perseguição começou.

Uma explosão alta indicou que a casa havia sido atacada.

- Mas que merda! – exclamou Florence.

- Continue correndo! – gritou Snape.

- Algo me disse que você estaria aqui se divertindo, Severus! – gritou Belatriz, aparecendo em frente a eles.

Os dois pararam de correr e a encararam. Em um segundo de distração, Rodolfo pegou Florence e aparatou com ela.

- Não! – gritou Snape. – Para onde ele a levou? – rosnou ele para Belatriz.

- Para onde levamos nossos prisioneiros: Mansão Malfoy. O Lord pode ter se ausentado, mas nós, seus fiéis comensais, continuaremos o que ele começou! – gritou ela, enlouquecida.

- Ele MORREU e não _"se ausentou"_! – gritou Snape. – Por que diabos vocês vieram atrás de Florence?

O sorriso no rosto louco de Belatriz desapareceu.

- Não me diga que depois de tantos anos, depois de se tornar o homem que você é hoje... não me diga que uma mulher simples como Florence pode lhe satisfazer. – ela sussurrava, um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Snape a olhou, lembrando das palavras de Florence: _"Ela sempre foi apaixonada por você... todos sabiam disso em Hogwarts."_

- Isso não é da sua conta, Belatriz. – rosnou ele.

- O que você pretende? – gritou ela. – Continuar em Hogwarts? Viver uma vidinha medíocre, casar com aquela imbecil traidora de sangue?

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas é sim o que eu pretendo fazer!

- NÃO! E eu? Eu sempre amei você... – ela se aproximou dele, uma expressão de carinho que desfigurava o rosto que não estava acostumado a expressar outra coisa além de ódio e loucura. – Você não pode me trocar por ela!

- Você pirou de vez! – ele afastou as mãos de Belatriz que tentaram tocar seu rosto.

E ele aparatou.

Belatriz não o seguiu; descontou sua raiva na bela mansão que incendiava.

Snape entrou na Mansão Malfoy, furioso.

Rodolfo estava no hall de entrada.

- Onde ela está? – rosnou Snape.

- Não masmorras. – respondeu ele, com um sorrisinho.

Snape sentiu o sangue ferver.

- Se tocaram um dedo nela...

- Ninguém tocou nela, Severus. – disse Rodolfo, inconformado. – E não foi por falta de tentativa. Ninguém conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente dela para tocá-la.

- Foram idiotas o bastante para não tirarem a varinha dela? – riu Snape.

- Não, a varinha dela está comigo. Ela se vira perfeitamente bem sem uma varinha. O que não me admira, vindo de duas linhagens tão poderosas... – ele comentou mais pra si do que pra Snape.

- Duas linhagens? Do que você está falando? O que você sabe sobre a verdadeira família de Florence?

- Você não sabe quem são os pais da sua namoradinha? – zombou Rodolfo.

- Nem mesmo ela sabe.

- Por que acha que Dumbledore a mantém debaixo do nariz dele? – continuou Lestrange, zombeteiro.

- Dumbledore é pai dela? - disse Snape, sem conseguir absorver aquilo, afinal Albus Dumbledore era gay, não?

- Não, todos sabemos os gostos do querido diretor de Hogwarts. Cheguei a acreditar que você torcia no mesmo time, Severus... passa muito tempo com o velho. – disse Rodolfo, irônico. – Dumbledore é padrinho dela. E tio.

- Tio? Mas... então Florence é filha do Aberforth?

- Não! Ela é filha da irmã deles! – esclareceu Rodolfo.

- Arianna? Mas ela era, até onde eu sei, um aborto e considerada louca.

- Mas ela é a mãe de Florence. E o pai dela, você deve imaginar quem seja.

Snape parou por um tempo, mas não conseguiu imaginar quem seria.

- Não, eu não faço idéia de quem seja o pai dela.

- O melhor amigo de infância de Dumbledore. – disse Rodolfo.

E Snape ficou mais pálido do que o normal.

- Gellert Grindewald? – murmurou Snape.

- Exatamente. Você nunca se perguntou por que Albus abriu mão de seu melhor amigo, de repente? Gellert Grindewald estuprou Arianna Dumbledore.

Snape ficou em silêncio. Aquilo fazia sentido. Um terrível sentido.

Gritos foram ouvidos do andar de baixo, seguido de barulhos altos do que pareciam pessoas sendo atirada contra paredes e objetos.

A porta que dava para as masmorras se abriu e Florence saiu de lá, a mão espalmada na direção de Snape e Rodolfo. Mas logo ela reconheceu o amado e baixou a mão, correndo para se atirar nos braços dele.

- Esforce-se para manter sua mulher satisfeita e sob controle, Rodolfo. Assim talvez ela pare de procurar a cama de outros. – zombou Snape.

E ele e Florence aparataram, antes que Belatriz aparecesse.

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei... capítulo curto, eu demorei muuito tempo pra atualizar, Bela ser apaixonada por Sev é uma coisa sem pé nem cabeça (e eu concordo – mas eu precisava de um motivo pra alguém contar ao Sev a história desta Flor)... peço milhões de desculpas e as fics estão se encaminhando, eu juro!

**Coraline D. Snape: **digamos que eu vou seguir o Deathly Hallows, mas há coisas que a J.K. não explicou não é? Pois eu explicarei!

**Ana Paula Prince:** aquela música do cap anterior é da Beyoncé, chama "Poison", tem muito a ver com o Sev, eu acho ela incrível!

**fifivertuan:** desculpa pela demora em att! Não me abandone! Não me xingue! rs

**Serena Kivilaakso:** huahuahua verdade, mancadas de uma autora... mas, bem, estamos no mundo da imaginação – onde tudo é possível!

**LadyTe: **eu é que estava morrendo de saudades de responder às reviews! Mas escreveu uma e parou de ler?... snif...

Faltam uns 2 caps pro final desta fic, darei um jeito de terminá-la até julho!


	14. Chapter 14

****

Capítulo 014

**Hogwarts.**

Madrugada.

Após chegarem, tomarem banho e fazerem amor, Florence dormira. Mas Snape não conseguia fechar os olhos. Aquela história sobre a origem dela o deixara com um problema: contar ou não à ela?

Olhou as horas, eram mais de 6 da manhã. Saiu da cama devagar e se vestiu. Dumbledore já devia estar acordado.

Foi até a sala do diretor, deu a senha à gárgula e subiu. Bateu à porta.

- Entre, Severus. Devo dizer que me surpreende vê-lo tão cedo. Tive a impressão de que Florence está com você nas masmorras.

- Sim, ela está nos meus aposentos.

- Então, o que o fez deixar tão bela e agradável companhia para vir falar comigo a essa hora?

- A casa da sua família em Hogsmead foi atacada esta madrugada. Eu estava lá, como você sabe e... Florence foi raptada por Rodolfo Lestrange. Eu fui atrás dela e a encontrei, como você pode prever. E Rodolfo me contou uma história sobre a origem de Florence...

- Sim... o que ele lhe contou? – Dumbledore estava sério.

- Que sua irmã é mãe dela e Gellert Grindewald é o pai... que Florence é fruto de um ato de violência.

- Rodolfo lhe contou a verdade, Severus. – o diretor respirou fundo, cansado. - Eu nunca quis contar a verdade à Florence, temi que ela ficasse chocada ou se deprimisse... se revoltasse contra mim... – ele pausou. - Quando ela era muito bebê eu a entreguei nos braços de Andrômeda Tonks, que a criou como à uma filha.

- Mas e agora? Por que não conta a verdade?

- Será que ela vai entender? – questionou Dumbledore.

- Eu acredito que sim.

- Então, você fale com ela por mim, Severus.

- O quê? Não, este é um segredo que não me pertence! Você explicará tudo à Florence. Você não vai atirar mais essa responsabilidade sobre meus ombros!

* * *

A conversa com Florence foi longa, e ela ficou chocada com sua origem; ela era resultado de um ato vil e cruel... e sua mãe era uma doida e seu pai um bruxo das trevas fanático e psicótico?

"_Por Merlin!"_

Não era a toa que Dumbledore demorara tanto tempo para lhe contar a verdade.

Snape a acalentou durante aquela noite.

E Florence superou isso. Não importava sua origem, ela era filha de Andrômeda Tonks, e aceitava Dumbledore como tio legítimo com todo coração.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Capítulo curto, mas ele tinha que existir senão um buraco ficaria no meio da fic e todos me perguntariam: "Mas a Florence ficou sabendo da origem dela?".

rsrs

**Yasmin Potter:** saiba que você não será a beta do capítulo final desta fic! Para que ele seja uma surpresa pra você! *risada maligna*

**Portuguese Irish: **hey, leitora nova! Iiiiipiii! rsrs Não e preocupe, eu não vou parar, nunca deixo uma fic sem final – por mais tempo que eu demore pra terminar ela... Obrigado por gostar tanto da fic!

**O final já está escrito. No próximo capítulo haverá uma "surpresa temporal"!**

**Bjus!**

**REVIEWS.**


	15. Chapter 15

****

Capítulo 15

**Março 1998**

**Batalha Final**

Harry corria até o gabinete do diretor, ouvindo ao fundo os barulhos da batalha que se travava no castelo semi-destruído, o vidro com as lembranças de Snape na mão.

- Harry! – ele ouviu alguém o chamando e se virou. Era uma mulher que ele nunca havia visto antes. – Você é Harry Potter? – ela perguntou, parando em frente a ele.

- Sim. – ele confirmou, estranhando que alguém perguntasse aquilo pra ele no meio daquela que parecia ser a batalha final contra Voldemort.

- Onde está Severus? – perguntou ela.

Harry olhou para o vidro que tinha na mão e desviou os olhos para o lado.

- Onde está Severus Snape? – ela perguntou outra vez, segurando-o pelos ombros para que ele a olhasse.

- Ele está na Casa dos Gritos. Nagini... ele está morto. – murmurou o garoto.

- Não. – disse ela, firme, largando-o.

- Florence! – chamou McGonagall se aproximando deles com a varinha em punho, aparentemente confusa com a presença daquela mulher ali. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mas Florence não respondeu, nem sequer olhou para a professora. Ela sacou a varinha e correu em direção à Casa dos Gritos.

Harry aproveitou que McGonagall olhava para onde a mulher havia ido e ele correu para a sala do diretor. Deu à gárgula a primeira senha que lhe surgiu na cabeça – "_Dumbledore_". – e subiu as escadas, correndo. Entrou na sala, percebendo que a Penseira estava sobre a mesa e não no armário costumeiro. O garoto despejou o líquido prateado na Penseira e mergulhou a cabeça ali. Nada que Snape tivesse lhe deixado poderia ser pior do que a realidade que ele estava vivendo.

_Quando sentiu os pés tocarem o chão, Harry percebeu que estava em um parque, olhou para os lados e localizou Snape conversando com uma menina ruiva que só podia ser sua mãe. Os dois não tinham mais do que 10 anos. Aparentemente aquela era a vez em que se conheceram. Rapidamente a cena mudou, estava agora em King's Cross, na plataforma 9 ¾, ao lado de Snape e uma mulher parecida com ele, mas bonita, apesar da idade. Num piscar de olhos, Harry se viu dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Reconheceu sua mãe conversando com uma menina linda._

_- Hey, Severus! – Lily chamou o amigo. – Esta aqui é Florence._

_E os três sumiram numa nuvem branca e Harry estava no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, presenciando a Seleção de Casas de 1971. Ele viu sua mãe, seu pai, Sirius, Lupin e Pettigrew irem para a Grifinória, Florence, Snape e outros nomes que ele conhecia como de atuais Comensais da Morte, irem para a Sonserina._

_A cena mudou outra vez. Harry estava na biblioteca de Hogwarts, Snape e Florence estudavam numa mesa, e estavam no segundo ano, pelo que ele podia ver pelo livro que ela segurava. E ele a reconheceu!_

_- Mas ela é a mulher que me chamou agora há pouco! – exclamou Harry._

_Ele ficou observando Snape e ela, a forma como ela o olhava carinhosamente. A cena se dissolveu. E Harry viu Snape na porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, pedindo desculpas à sua mãe, ambos crescidos, no quinto ano, e ele lembrava o porquê daquelas desculpas. E o menino não pode deixar de reparar que o sonserino olhava para sua mãe da mesma forma como Florence olhava para ele. Uma nuvem de fumaça depois e ele estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Snape lia no sofá, um pergaminho flutuando em sua frente. Florence desceu as escadas dos dormitórios, os cabelos molhados, já vestida para dormir, e ela se atirou no sofá, abraçando Snape. Harry teve o impulso de dizer à ela que não fizesse aquilo, que ela levaria uma detenção, e então lembrou que ele não seria ouvido e que Snape ainda não era professor, apesar de já parecer tão amedrontador quanto sua versão adulta. _

_- Feliz aniversário, Sev! – disse Florence, indo beijá-lo no rosto._

_Mas Snape se virou para ela e Harry viu os lábios dos dois se tocarem. Florence se afastou do amigo, rapidamente, completamente vermelha. Harry riu e percebeu que ela era mesmo muito linda. E ficou esperando, nervoso, que Snape explodisse, o que não aconteceu:_

_- Este__ foi o melhor presente que eu ganhei hoje: um selinho da capitã do time de quadribol da Sonserina. – murmurou Snape._

_E Florence ficara ainda mais vermelha._

_- __Desculpa, Sev...- murmurou ela._

_- Não tem o porquê se desculpar, Flor. Mais da metade do castelo acha que a gente namora, mesmo.  
E a cena mudou. Harry estava agora no Grande Salão, Florence estava sentada numa mesa com Snape, ela estava linda. Aparentemente era um baile de final de ano, provavelmente do sétimo ano, pois os dois estavam bem mais crescidos do que na cena anterior. Harry percebeu que ela olhava para Snape, que nem parecia perceber que aquela bela garota estava sentada ao lado dele. Snape olhava na direção em que o menino podia ver sua mãe e seu pai. Florence encarava o amigo, os olhos verdes tristes._

_- Ela não quer nada com você, Sev. – murmurou Florence._

_- Isso não muda o que eu sinto. – ele rosnou, sem nem olhá-la._

_Florence respirou fundo._

_- Boa noite, Sev. Eu vou ir dormir._

_- Pode ir. – disse ele, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada, novamente sem olhar para a amiga que saía._

_Harry sentiu pena da menina e raiva de Snape por ser tão estúpido com ela._

_Mas a cena mudou novamente. Ele estava nos portões do castelo, Snape estava ao seu lado, nervoso. __Então, um feixe de uma ofuscante luz branca cortou o ar e Snape caiu de joelhos no chão, a varinha voando de sua mão. Harry sacou a varinha em reflexo._

_- Não me mate! - gritou Snape, em desespero._

_- Não é a minha intenção. – disse Dumbledore. - E então, Severus, qual é a mensagem que Lord Voldemort tem para mim?_

_- Não... não há nenhuma mensagem. Eu estou aqui por conta própria. Eu venho com um pedido..._

_- Que pedido poderia um Comensal da Morte fazer a mim?_

_- A profecia..._

_- Ah, sim... quanto daquilo você relatou ao Lord?_

_- Tudo... tudo o que ouvi! - quase gritou Snape. - É por isso... é por causa da profecia que ele julga ser Lily Evans!_

_- Mas a profecia não se refere a uma mulher. Menciona um menino nascido no final de julho..._

_- O senhor sabe o que eu quero dizer! Ele acha que se refere ao filho dela... ele vai matá-la... vai matar a todos!_

_- Se ela ainda significa tanto assim pra você... - disse Dumbledore. - Você não poderia pedir ao seu Lord misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho?_

_- Não... você não entende! Não... não é que eu ainda a ame. Se é que um dia eu a amei mais do que apenas como amiga... - Snape baixou a cabeça, falando mais para si do que para Dumbledore. - Lily foi uma grande amiga para mim... não posso suportar o fato de ser o assassino da família inteira dela! - gritou ele._

_- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou Dumbledore, quase debochado._

_- Esconda-os todos. Mantenha-os em segurança. Por favor._

_- E o que você me dará em toca, Severus?_

_- Eu pensei... pensei em serví-lo..._

_- Servir-me? - Dumbledore riu, olhando atentamente para o rosto angustiado do homem feito de joelhos à sua frente que um dia fora um aluno aplicado. - Então, não é apenas pela segurança dos Potter que você veio à mim... o que aconteceu, Severus? Percebeu que esta não é exatamente a vida perfeita que você imaginava?_

_- Eu não suporto mais. - disse ele, rouco, o tom derrotado._

_- Mas eu soube que o Lord lhe tem em grande estima. Nunca o manda para as frentes de batalha._

_- Mas eu não quero mais isso pra mim... eu cansei de ver meu trabalho só causar desgraça... - Snape olhava para baixo, desolado._

_- E quer servir à Ordem. - completou Dumbledore. - Posso lhe perguntar como pretende enganar seu Lord?_

_- Eu tenho um plano. - ele respirou fundo e levantou do chão, olhando para o diretor. - O Lord já acreditou e concordou, só falta o senhor também concordar._

_- E qual é o plano?_

_- Eu serei espião para a Ordem dentro da fileiras do Lord..._

_- Da mesma forma que será espião para o Lord nas fileiras da Ordem. - interrompeu Dumbledore. - Mas de que lado você realmente estará, Severus?_

_- Do lado da Ordem._

_- E como eu posso acreditar nisso?_

_- Não pode, não neste momento. - admitiu ele. - Mas eu quero uma chance de provar que você pode acreditar em mim._

_- Eu admito que já havia cogitado lhe oferecer este tipo de plano, Severus. Eu sei que você não mudou tanto... - ele respirou fundo. - E quero, realmente, acreditar que o seu arrependimento é verdadeiro._

_- Então... - e um brilho de esperança passou por negros._

_- Então, meus parabéns, você acaba de ser contratado como Mestre de Poções e... Diretor da Sonserina. Se concordar, claro._

_- Mas é claro que eu concordo! Admito até que eu merecia menos._

_- Você sempre foi excelente em Poções, Severus, por favor, não seja modesto, esta não é uma característica sonserina._

_- Obrigado, diretor._

_- Faça valer minha confiança em você, Severus. - e ele se dirigiu para os portões que abriram magicamente. - Agora, se puder me acompanhar, tem uma certa sonserina que está ansiosa esperando pela nossa chegada. Ou melhor, esperando por você._

_- Florence. - ele sorriu, levemente ao pensar nela._

_- Exatamente._

_E os dois homens se puseram a caminho do castelo. Harry foi seguí-los, o coração aos pulos, tentando digerir todas aquelas informações, mas a cena mudou outra vez. Um homem vestido de negro estava sentado em frente à mesa do diretor, as mãos nos olhos, os ombros sacudindo devido aos soluços do pranto que ele não sabia como conter._

_- Você prometeu que os manteria seguros! - disse Snape, em meio aos soluços._

_- Lily e James confiaram na pessoa errada. Eu tentei._

_- Tentou. - bufou Snape, em desdém._

_- Temos Harry para defender, agora, Severus. Vamos pensar nele._

_- O garoto está seguro, o Lord se foi. - e as lágrimas iam se acalmando, apesar de os soluços continuarem._

_- Não. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele retornará... mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ele virá atrás do garoto. - disse Dumbledore, com um pesar que poderia ser identificado como falso por quem o conhecia bem._

_- Pobre garoto. - disse Snape, perfurando Dumbledore com seus olhos negros, entendendo o que o velho queria dizer com aquele discurso de __"vamos pensar no garoto."__ - Você usará ele, não é? Harry Potter será apenas mais um peão pra você movimentar._

_- Eu entendo que você esteja sofrendo, Severus. Você amava Lily desde antes de Hogwarts. - mudou de assunto, Dumbledore._

_- Não é por ter amado ela que eu choro! Mas sim porque eu sou o verdadeiro assassino dos Potter. Eu matei Lily e o marido dela, assim como condenei o garoto deles a ser perseguido pelo Lord das Trevas pelo resto da vida. Fui eu quem contou-lhe sobre a Profecia._

_- Sim, foi você. - o velho diretor respirou fundo. - E você pode ser considerado, em parte, responsável pela morte deles._

_E o silêncio se instalou na sala, cortado apenas pelo som dos fogos de artifício que eram soltados no vilarejo de Hogsmead e pelos soluços de Snape que voltavam, junto com as lágrimas._

_A sala dissolveu-se. Harry estava na sala de uma casa, Florence, já a mulher que ele vira há pouco, estava sentada numa poltrona, vendo TV, uma enorme barriga de grávida. Ele caminhou pelo aposento e deu uma olhada nas fotos sobre a lareira, fotos de um casamento, onde ela era a noiva e o noivo era Snape. A cena mudou, Harry viu novamente aquela mesma sala de TV, Florence estava ali, sentada na mesma poltrona, mas sem mais a barriga de grávida. Agora Snape estava ali também e tinha um bebê nos braços. O menino se sentiu um intruso naquele momento, percebendo que nunca pensara que Snape poderia ter uma vida fora de Hogwarts. A cena nublou e clareou. Ele estava na sala de Dumbledore, outra vez._

_- ...medíocre, arrogante como o pai, determinado a violar as regras, encantado por ser famoso, sempre buscando atenção e impertinente... – rosnava Snape._

_- Você vê o que espera ver, Severus, - disse Dumbledore, sem tirar os olhos da cópia de_

_Transfiguração Hoje. __- Outros professores disseram que o garoto é modesto, agradável, e razoavelmente talentoso. Particularmente, eu o achei uma criança encantadora. -Dumbledore mudou de página, e disse, sem levantar os olhos, - Fique de olho em Quirrel, ok?_

_Um redemoinho de cores, e agora tudo estava escuro, Snape e Dumbledore estavam_

_parados um pouco afastados do hall de entrada, enquanto os últimos retardatários do Baile de Inverno passavam para irem dormir. _

_- Bem? - murmurou Dumbledore._

_- A Marca de Karkaroff também está ficando mais escura. Ele está em pânico, ele teme_

_represália; você sabe o quanto de informações ele passou ao Ministério após a queda do Lord das Trevas. - Snape olhou de lado para o perfil do nariz quebrado de Dumbledore. - Karkaroff pretende fugir se a Marca queimar._

_- Pretende? - disse Dumbledore calmamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Fleur Delacour e_

_Roger Davies vinham sorrindo pelo terreno em frente. - E você tentará se juntar a ele?_

_- Não, - disse Snape, seus olhos negros pousando-se nas figuras de Fleur Delacour e Roger Davies. - Eu não sou um covarde._

_- Não, - concordou Dumbledore. - Você é um homem muito mais corajoso do que Igor_

_Karkaroff. Você sabe, às vezes eu acho que nós Selecionamos cedo demais..._

_Ele partiu, deixando Snape, aparentemente abalado..._

_E agora Harry estava na sala do diretor novamente. Era noite, e Dumbledore afundava de lado na cadeira parecida com um trono atrás da mesa, aparentemente semi consciente. Sua mão direita caída para o lado, preta e queimada. Snape murmurava encantamentos, apontando sua varinha do pulso até a mão, enquanto com a mão esquerda ele segurava um cálice cheio de uma poção dourada espessa que derrubava pela garganta de Dumbledore. Após um momento, as pálpebras de Dumbledore pestanejaram e se abriram._

_- Por que, - disse Snape, - por que você colocou aquele anel? Ele carrega um feitiço, certamente você percebeu isso. Por que você sequer o tocou?_

_O anel de Marvolo Gaunt estava em cima da mesa em frente a Dumbledore. Quebrado;_

_a espada de Griffyndor ao lado dele._

_Dumbledore sorriu, murmurando:_

_- Eu... fui um tolo. Imensamente tentado..._

_- Tentado pelo quê?_

_Dumbledore não respondeu._

_- É um milagre que você tenha conseguido retornar até aqui! - Snape parecia furioso. -_

_Aquele anel carrega um feitiço extremamente poderoso, contê-lo é o máximo que nós podemos fazer; Eu pausei a maldição em uma mão por enquanto..._

_Dumbledore levantou sua mão negra, sem uso, e a examinou com uma expressão de_

_interessante curiosidade._

_- Você fez muito bem, Severus. Quanto tempo você acha que eu tenho?_

_O tom de Dumbledore era de conversa, como se ele estivesse perguntando sobre a previsão de tempo. Snape hesitou, e então disse:_

_- Eu não sei dizer. Talvez um ano. Não há encantamento para esse tipo de maldição que_

_reverta o processo para sempre. Ela se espalhará aos poucos, é do tipo de feitiço que ganha força com o tempo._

_Dumbledore sorriu. A notícia de que ele tinha menos de um ano de vida parecia ter pouco ou nenhuma importância para ele._

_- Eu sou um afortunado, extremamente afortunado, de ter você, Severus._

_- Se tivesse me chamado um pouco mais cedo, eu talvez tivesse sido capaz de fazer mais, ganhar mais tempo para você! - disse Snape furioso. Ele olhou para o anel quebrado e a espada. - Você achou que quebrar o anel pudesse quebrar o feitiço?_

_- Alguma coisa assim... eu estava delirando, sem dúvida...- disse Dumbledore. Com esforço ele se endireitou na cadeira. - Bem, realmente, isso adianta bastante coisa. -Snape parecia altamente perplexo. Dumbledore sorriu. - Eu me refiro ao plano de Lorde Voldemort no que concerne a mim. O plano de querer que o garoto Malfoy me mate._

_Snape sentou-se na cadeira na qual Harry freqüentemente ocupava, na mesa, em frente a Dumbledore. Harry poderia dizer que ele queria falar mais sobre o assunto da mão enfeitiçada de Dumbledore, mas o outro o interrompeu com uma educada recusa a discutir mais sobre isso._

_Franzindo o cenho, Snape disse:_

_- O Lorde das Trevas não espera que Draco tenha êxito. Isso é apenas para punir Lucius pelos recentes fracassos. Uma longa tortura para os pais de Draco, enquanto eles assistem o garoto falhar e pagar o preço._

_- Resumindo, o garoto tem uma sentença de morte pronunciada sobre ele assim como eu, - disse Dumbledore. - Agora, eu acredito que o sucessor natural para o trabalho, uma vez que Draco falhe, seja você?_

_Houve uma pequena pausa._

_- Isso, eu acredito, é o plano do Lorde das Trevas. – disse Snape._

_- Lorde Voldemort prevê um momento num futuro próximo em que não precisará de um_

_espião em Hogwarts?_

_- Ele acredita que em breve a escola estará nas mãos dele, sim._

_- E se realmente isso acontecer, - disse Dumbledore, e quase, parecia, uma observação, - eu tenho a sua palavra de que você fará tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para proteger os estudantes de Hogwarts?_

_Snape assentiu firmemente._

_- Mas eu estou menos preocupado comigo do que com vítimas acidentais que possam surgir através dos planos que ocorram ao garoto. – continuou o diretor. - Finalmente, é claro, há apenas uma coisa a ser feita para salvá-lo da ira de Lorde Voldemort._

_Snape levantou as sobrancelhas e seu tom era sarcástico quando perguntou:_

_- Então você pretende deixar ele te matar?_

_- Certamente que não. __Você __deve me matar. Eu peço esse grande favor a você, Severus, porque a morte está vindo até mim tão certamente quando os Chudley Cannons ficarão em último lugar na liga deste ano. Eu confesso que prefiro uma partida rápida e indolor a um prolongado e bagunçado encontro, que poderia ser, por exemplo, se Greyback estiver envolvido. Ou a querida Belatriz, que gosta de brincar com a comida antes de comê-la._

_Seu tom era leve, mas seus olhos azuis estudavam Snape da mesma forma com que,_

_freqüentemente, fazia com Harry, como se sua alma fosse visível a ele._

_Por fim, Snape deu um breve aceno de cabeça. Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito._

_- Obrigado, Severus..._

_A sala desapareceu. Harry sentia o coração batendo feito louco em seus ouvidos, tudo aquilo fazia um sentido louco! _

_Ele estava na Floresta Proibida agora, Dumbledore e Snape estavam ali. _

_- Após você me matar, Severus..._

_- Você se recusa a me contar tudo, e ainda espera esse pequeno serviço de mim! –resmungou Snape, e uma raiva real espalhou-se pelo seu rosto magro agora. - Você espera muito de mim Dumbledore! Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia!_

_- Você me deu sua palavra, Severus. E já que estamos falando em serviços que você me deve, eu pensei que você tinha concordado em ficar de olho no seu jovem amigo da Sonserina?_

_Snape parecia furioso, rebelde. Dumbledore suspirou._

_- Venha a minha sala hoje à noite, Severus, às onze, e você não poderá reclamar que eu não tenho confiança em você..._

_E eles estavam de volta à sala de Dumbledore, as janelas escuras, Fawkes quieta. Snape estava sentado, como que em choque, Dumbledore estava em pé, parado ao lado da cadeira do homem._

_- Então o garoto... o garoto deve morrer? - perguntou Snape bastante calmo._

_- E o próprio Voldemort deve fazer isso, Severus. Isso é essencial._

_Outro silêncio longo. Harry balançou a cabeça como que atingido por um Confundus, não conseguindo realmente entender o que ele havia ouvido. Então Snape disse:_

_- Eu pensei... todos esses anos... que nós estávamos protegendo ele!_

_- Nós o protegemos porque é essencial ensiná-lo, fazê-lo crescer, deixá-lo testar suas forças, - disse Dumbledore, seus olhos fechados. - Enquanto isso, a conexão entre ele e Voldemort está cada vez mais forte, um crescimento parasitário. Às vezes eu acho que ele próprio suspeita disso. Se eu conheço Harry, ele terá se preparado e quando ele puser-se a caminho de sua morte, isso realmente significará o fim de Voldemort._

_Dumbledore abriu os olhos. Snape parecia horrorizado._

_- Você o manteve vivo para que ele pudesse morrer no momento certo?_

_- Não fique chocado, Severus. Quantos homens e mulheres você assistiu morrer?_

_- Ultimamente, somente aqueles os quais eu não pude salvar, - disse Snape. Ele se levantou. - Você me usou._

_- Isso significa?_

_- Eu tenho espionado para você e mentido por você, me colocado em perigo mortal por_

_você. Tudo supostamente para manter o filho de Lílian Potter a salvo. Agora você me diz que esteve fazendo o garoto crescer como um porco para o matadouro..._

_- Isso é tocante, Severo, - disse Dumbledore sério. - Você passou a se importar com o_

_garoto, finalmente?_

_Snape não respondeu._

_- Então, Florence realmente foi capaz de mudar algo aí dentro de você, não? – riu Dumbledore. – Ser pai lhe fez muito bem, meu filho._

_Snape saiu da sala. A cena mudou. E a mesma sala de TV em que Harry vira Snape com o bebê no colo apareceu. Florence estava na poltrona, como antes, mas com a mesma roupa que ele a vira agora há pouco no meio da batalha. Uma olhada ao redor e ele viu novas fotos sobre a lareira e um armário que antes não havia ali. Pelo jeito o bebê havia crescido e o casal tivera outros dois filhos, totalizando, pelo o que ele via nas fotos, dois meninos e uma menina. A cabeça de Harry girava, ele não conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo._

_As chamas da lareira crepitaram e Florence se levantou da poltrona, nervosa._

_- Será hoje. – disse Snape, saindo da lareira, sério._

_- Não, Sev, por favor, não vá. – murmurou Florence._

_- Eu preciso estar lá._

_- Eu tenho um mal pressentimento. E se você não voltar? – exasperou-se ela. – O que será de mim e das crianças? – lágrimas rolaram pelo belo rosto feminino._

_Snape a abraçou._

_Harry sentiu o peito pesar ao perceber que aquele homem estava morto, que deixara uma família. Teve muita pena de Florence._

_- Eu vou voltar. – murmurou Snape. – Mas se isso não acontecer..._

_- Não! – ela o interrompeu. – Nem mesmo cogite isso! Sev... – ela o olhou nos olhos, acariciando-o no rosto, beijando-o os lábios suavemente. – Sev... eu estou grávida._

_Snape olhou para a esposa. E Harry sentiu o coração saltar, a sensação de ser um intruso surgindo novamente. O menino viu o ex-professor tocar o ventre de Florence e a abraçar._

_- Volte para nós, por favor. – murmurou Florence._

_- Eu vou voltar. – disse Snape, firme._

E tudo mudou, Harry se sentiu sendo jogado para fora da Penseira, caindo sentado na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor.

Ele deveria morrer, ele deveria aceitar a morte. Harry ficou encarando o tampo de madeira da mesa. Percebendo depois de um tempo que pensava em Snape, na família que ele construíra, em Florence perguntando a ele onde estava o marido. Teve pena dela, mais do que de si mesmo.

Harry levantou, decidido, sem querer protelar mais aquilo. Havia algo a ser feito.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** nossa, eu não consigo escrever algo que seja pequeno... eu queria que este fosse o último capítulo, mas como vocês podem ver, ficou maior do que eu previra, então estou separando ele em dois. O que significa que o próximo capítulo é realmente o último!

Neste aqui, como vocês perceberam, vimos cenas que foram retiradas diretamente de Relíquias da Morte, com váários cortes e adaptações, porque se eu colocasse tudo seria maçante (porque RdM é 80% maçante).

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

**REVIEWS!**

Só a **Yasmin** me escreveu, eu gostaria de saber se há mais alguém que ainda não desistiu de mim. Manifestem-se!


	16. Chapter 16

****

Capítulo 016

Florence chegou ao Salgueiro Lutador e o imobilizou, descendo cuidadosamente, Voldemort ainda podia estar por ali. Ela chegou ao primeiro andar da casa abandonada e subiu correndo os andares, procurando em todos os cantos e salas. Até que ela o achou.

- Severus! – exclamou, se ajoelhando no chão, em desespero.

Havia sangue no chão, muito sangue. Snape estava pálido demais e imóvel, gelado.

- Não morra, por favor! – ela soluçava.

Abraçou-se a ele e aparatou.

* * *

A batalha terminou menos de duas horas depois.

Harry conseguiu derrotar Voldemort.

O menino-que-sobreviveu sobrevivera mais uma vez.

* * *

**Mansão Snape**

Snape acordou sentindo-se completamente atordoado, com um gosto ruim na boca e dores pelo corpo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu, num choque, que estava em casa. Teve vontade de gargalhar, mas a dor que sentiu ao tentar o fizera refrear o riso e ele apenas sorriu, dando graças a Merlin por ter uma esposa tão teimosa e persistente.

A porta do quarto se abriu e ele viu Florence entrar, vestindo um vestido branco, os cachos soltos, parecia um anjo.

- Sev! – exclamou ao vê-lo com os lhos abertos. Sentou ao lado dele na cama. – Como é bom te ver acordado! Eu tive tanto medo...

- Como eu posso estar vivo? – murmurou ele, com dificuldade.

- Eu... – ela hesitou; sabia que ele ficaria bravo se soubesse tudo o que ela havia tentado para reanimá-lo. – Eu apelei para as antigas sabedorias... primeiro. Assim, mantive sua alma aqui, portanto você não chegou a entrar no que os trouxas chamam de coma. E, enquanto uma certa poção era preparada, eu usei de métodos trouxas para tentar manter você vivo. Retirei o veneno do seu corpo através de uma transfusão de sangue à moda trouxa. – ela apontou para a dobra do cotovelo direito dele, que estava roxa e tinha um curativo. Depois tentei fechar seu ferimento que não parava de sangrar, mas nada adiantava, nem magia, nem com pontos, como fazem os trouxas. E então a poção ficou pronta. – ela pegou um vidro que estava na cabeceira da cama, um líquido vermelho e espesso dentro dele. – E eu comecei a te dar ela, há dois dias. E o ferimento fechou, e você começou a melhorar também...

- E isso é baseado no que? – murmurou ele, desconfiado da estranha poção.

- Meu sangue. – murmurou ela.

- Isso, então, é...?

- Sim, magia negra, usada para o bem. – disse Florence, em tom de represália. – Não ouse me recriminar, Severus! Você faria o mesmo, ou até pior, se a situação fosse inversa e eu estivesse desmaiada e sangrante numa cama por duas semanas!

- Você está bem? – ele levou a mão ao ventre dela.

- Sim, estamos todos bem. Os meninos e Liz estão muito apavorados com a sua situação. E eu estou bem, a gravidez está correndo perfeitamente bem... – ela sorriu. – São gêmeos, Sev...

Snape sorriu e a puxou sobre si, Florence deitou a cabeça em seu peito, chorando em alívio por sentir o corpo dele aquecido e ouvir o coração batendo forte em seu ouvido.

* * *

**Naquela noite.**

- Mãe. – Elizabeth bateu à porta do quarto, sorrindo ao ver o pai conversando, sentado na cama, bem, vivo. – Prof. McGonagall está aqui.

- Cuide de seu pai. – disse Florence, levantando e saindo do quarto, preocupada.

Ela desceu as escadas. James e Christopher conversavam com McGonagall.

- Boa noite, Diretora.

- Florence! – exclamou a velha senhora, vindo em direção à Florence, abraçando-a. – Minha querida, eu venho aqui, antes de tudo, para pedir desculpas. E em seguida para saber de Severus, como ele está?

- Bem, acordou hoje pela tarde. Meninos, vão pra sala de TV, sim? – ela se voltou para McGonagall quando os filhos saíram. – Sente-se, Diretora. Agradeço pela preocupação com meu marido, mas não entendo as desculpas...?

- Harry nos contou a verdade, nos mostrou as lembranças que Severus deixou para ele. – McGonagall sentou. - Todos na Ordem sabemos a verdade. Eu quis falar com vocês antes de comunicar qualquer coisa ao Ministério, mas Harry se precipitou e contou a Kingsley, que já assumiu como Ministro e então... – ela respirou fundo, o ar lhe faltando por falar rápido demais, ansiosamente. – Eu jamais imaginaria que você e Severus haviam se acertado, Florence. Nem que teriam dois filhos tão lindos!

- Temos cinco filhos, Prof. McGonagall. Você conheceu James e Christopher, meu mais velho e mais novo. Elizabeth está lá em cima. E eu estou grávida de gêmeos.

- Nossa, querida! Que maravilha! E eu vim aqui pra trazer ótimas notícias! Severus será honrado com duas Ordens de Merlin, Primeira Classe, pelos serviços como espião para a Ordem e como um dos grandes Heróis da Guerra. Sem ele nos jamais teríamos vencido.

- Mas e quanto as acusações que eu sei que existem sobre ele?

- Ele não será julgado. Kingsley o absolveu de tudo, todas as acusações foram retiradas. Até mesmo a de assassinato de Albus. Severus está limpo, livre. Não se preocupe, querida.

Uma elfa entrou na sala trazendo chá, passando uma xícara à McGonagall e outra à Florence.

- Albus sabia de você e Severus?

- Sim. Ele jantou aqui em casa na noite anterior a morte dele. Albus adorava as crianças. Mimava eles. Trazia presentes e doces. – Florence olhou para a velha senhora em sua frente. – Eu sei que você é a nova diretora de Hogwarts. Devo lhe dar os parabéns ou os pêsames? Eu vi o estado em que o castelo estava...

- Nada que a magia não reconstrua. Claro que as partes destruídas por magia das trevas terão de ser reconstruídas manualmente... mas em setembro o castelo estará aberto. E esse é outro motivo que me traz aqui: quero você e Severus ao meu lado em Hogwarts. Ofereço a ele o cargo de DCAT que sempre quis, assim como a vice-diretoria da escola. Á você ofereço meu cargo de Transfiguração e a Diretoria da Sonserina.

- Mãe! – exclamou Elizabeth, na escada. – Eu mandei ele ficar no quarto! Ma ele não me obedeceu!

- James! – chamou Florence. – Corre aqui! - e o menino apareceu, correndo escada acima até o pai que se apoiava nas paredes para caminhar. – Leve seu pai agora de volta ao quarto!

- Olá, Minerva. – disse Snape, ignorando a esposa. – Eu ouvi sua proposta e ela está aceita.

- Ótimo saber disso Severus. – sorriu a professora.

- Mas você. – ele apontou para Florence. – Você não vai.

Florence riu.

- James, leve seu pai pro quarto. Eu não estou doente, estou apenas grávida de um grande herói da guerra! – ela falou alto, sabendo que isso irritaria o marido. – Pode contar conosco, Prof. McGonagall.

* * *

E Hogwarts foi reaberta em Setembro de 1998:

**Diretora** – Minerva McGonagall

**Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas** – Severus Snape (vice-diretor)

**Poções** – Horácio Slughorn

**Herbologia** – Pomona Sprout

**História da Magia** - Bins

**Trato das Critauras Mágicas** - Rubeo Hagrid

**Feitiços** – Filio Flitwick

**Transfiguração** – Florence Snape (Diretora da Sonserina)

**Adivinhação** – Serena Luna

**Aritmancia** – Septima Vector

**Runas Antigas** – Bathsheba Babbling

**Astronomia** - Firenze

* * *

**Nota da autora:** sim, demorou, peço desculpas! Acho essa fic muito fofa, amo ela.

**Yasmin Potter:** são cinco filhos, porque o último são gêmeos, eu amo gêmeos, é meu sonho... enfim. Não matei o Harry, foi tudo exatamente como a J.K. escreveu.

**Coraline D. Snape:** Sev não morreu, menina pessimista! rsrs Florence salvou ele! E Harry ajudou a limpar a barra do Sev!

**Portuguese Irish:** Sev não morreu, eu não sou fã de finais tristes.

**Amanda Lais:** obrigada por não desistir! E eu nunca mato o Sev, mato a Flor mas não mato o Sev!

**Buubaa:** obrigada por ser minha fã e não desistir de mim! Espero que tenha gostado desse final feliz!

**KassySnape:** mas uma menina pessimista! rsrs Nunca mato o Sev! Ele não morre nas minhas fics! Eles sofre, se machuca, se estribucha, sangra, sangra, sangra, mas não morre!

Muitos beijos!

Espero **REVIEWS**!

Obrigada por terem acompanhado!


End file.
